


And It Was All Yellow

by flannelsandfatcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Lil Somethin' Somethin' I like to call the Hunk Junk, A fic where hunk does things OTHER THAN COOKING because he is a genius and deserves so much, Cuddle times with the boy, F/M, Guy Fieri is a Menace, Hunk/Reader - Freeform, Lemons later, M/M, Other, Ratings WILL change as time does on., So if you are a guy and you love Hunk- Message me and I'll write an M/M!, There is more than enough of this boy to share, but some lemons would make that difficult, hunk Garrett - Freeform, i try to keep it gender neutral, oneshots, this boy needs more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelsandfatcats/pseuds/flannelsandfatcats
Summary: A collection of oneshots for our lovely husband who deserves so much more.





	1. Space IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk discovers space IKEA. And it frustrates him. He reprograms robots. Alien. Robots. Now he can't fix this damned spice rack...  
> AKA Hunk needs more love and I am determined to give it to him.

While you were excited to be spending your day off with your boyfriend, this wasn’t quite how you believed it would go down. Currently you were situated in an IKEA store in the back ass of NOWHERE, because evidently IKEA was an intergalactic thing. Who would have guessed? Rows and rows of space furniture, home improvement ideas, and crafts created a labyrinth that, if one was to explore, would quickly find themselves lost in. For more than 13 hours, that’s for sure.  
“Hunk, babe, if it is making you this uncomfortable, why don’t we just go find some stuff elsewhere?” Voltron’s yellow paladin had been glaring at the assembly of kitchen appliances with very poorly concealed rage. When Lance had spotted the IKEA logo on a sign in one of the off-the-beaten-path trading outposts, the team had thought it would be good to reminisce about Earth, maybe find some things like another functional gaming system! It would appear IKEA was just as alien as they remembered…  
Rubbing the back of his head while leaning his hand on his hip, Hunk sighed. “It’s just a hard decision, you know? Like,” he turned with a sad smile. “I thought I could make the kitchen in the castle ship feel a little more like home.” Turning back to the collection of spice racks, he frowned. “I remember my mom always had her spice rack sitting on the corner of our kitchen bar, under the cabinets. She would always say, “No meal is complete without spices!””  
It was no secret Hunk Garrett missed his family. Though it was rare he would talk about it to anyone, you could see it in the way he looked at the people they saved. Families reunited, laughing to the point of tears because they never thought they would see each other again.  
“Hey,” you grinned after a few minutes of contemplating, nudging him with your hip. “What about this one?” His eyes rose from a gunmetal grey set to the white set you were nodding to. It was small enough to look like it was there the whole time, almost like it belonged in the Altean kitchen with it's pearl and aqua design. A grin overtook his face as he reached up to grab it, extending onto his toes to lift it off the shelf.  
“It’s perfect!”  
As with all things IKEA, the perfection seemed to wear off as time went on.  
Presently you were sitting cross legged on one of the countertops in the Castle’s kitchen. Hunk had long past situated himself on the floor, picking up tiny washers and bolts in frustration before comparing their size with the wrench provided in the box.  
“You know what I just don’t get?” He said for the fiftieth time. You rolled your eyes at his antics, trying to translate more recipes for him. “I just, I don’t get it. This is IKEA. IKEA!” His pinched fingers began to delicately put things together, just to have them fit wrong. “ARGH!”  
Suppressing a smile, you hopped off the counter, sitting behind him and draping your arms over his olive vest clad shoulders. He supported your extra weight as if it were nothing, like he didn’t even realize you had done it. To be honest, when he gets into a tangent like this, he generally doesn’t notice much around him till he’s said his part, so maybe he didn’t notice.  
“I have rebooted and reprogrammed robots. ALIEN. ROBOTS. With alien tools I didn’t even know how to USE. I just kinda wing it, you know? And it works for me, but this? This is IKEA!” He was acting like a toddler, his mouth twisting as his hair seemed to frizz from the invisible steam climbing from his ears.  
Reaching down with calm hands, you grabbed his fidgeting larger ones, pulling them closer to the both of you. “It’s okay, Hunk,” you said with a breathless laugh. “Just breathe for a second.” He seemed stunned into silence as you pulled his headband off and ran your fingers through his soft, dark hair. “This is an easy fix, we just have to MacGyver it.”  
His body dropped from tense to mush in 2 seconds flat, and he turned his head to look at you. A small smile picked up at the left side of his mouth. “So, what, like duct tape? Screwdrivers?”  
“Of the sonic variety?” You leaned in and pressed a swift kiss on the corner of that smile. “Sure, I’ll be right back with those, and we’ll see what we can do.” Grinning, you walked off to the lion’s bay to get a tool box.  
Hunk watched with reddening cheeks as you sashayed out of the room, his hand playing with the corner of his lips. How did he ever get so lucky?

Extra~  
“I still can’t believe you got us kicked out of space IKEA,” Keith muttered while glaring at his blue counterpart.  
“Oh, c’mon Keith, you can’t blame me for that!” Lance sounded incredulous, but Pidge was nodding sagely, listening to the conversation beyond her headphones.  
“Lance,” she admonished. “You climbed to the top of a 30 foot shelf and jumped into a giant rubber ball stand. Which proceeded to knock over a series of strategically placed promotional gear.”  
“And tried to stab me with an umbrella, while coming after me on a rolling chair.”  
Lance looked quite offended. “I wasn’t coming after you, Pidge was the one pushing me!”  
“It was a DESK CHAIR!” Keith yelled, a vein popping on his forehead.  
“YOU’RE A DESK CHAIR!” Lance rebutted, leaning in closer.  
“Good one, Lance!” Hunk yelled from the kitchen.  
“Could have done better!” Y/N called from the same room.  
“Can you all- just for one minute- not?” Shiro muttered, walking by the room dejectedly.  
Pidge chuckled, turning up her volume. Her family was strange, and dysfunctional at the best of times, but she loved them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let Shiro Rest 


	2. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it is nice to make someone breakfast in bed.   
> AKA You tried to make Hunk breakfast but oh shit you distracted me and now it is burned, can we salvage it? Shit…   
> AKA AKA Burning food is the best cock block   
> If you have never had a French Toast Bake, you do not know what you are missing.   
> Recipe in the next chapter for those interested!

Getting out of bed in the morning is never easy. Having the human equivalent of a cuddling furnace makes it that much harder, but- it was the furnace’s birthday, and you had a surprise planned.

Tsuyoshi “Hunk” Garrett loved food. Everything about it. He loved cooking it, loved eating it, the presentation, the smell- it was science to him. Simple chemistry that, when you were done, could be consumed, where the first law of thermodynamics would skip into place, transforming the food into chemical energy and so on and so forth.

He cooked whenever he could, for whomever he could, but today was special, and you wanted to surprise him by enabling his sweet tooth addiction to flourish. Luckily, you had been taking notes. In the years you and the team had been in essence, Lost in Space, you and Hunk had figured out basic equivalents for baking materials on Earth. It was a lot of trial and error that had multiple times ended in stomach ache and sickness, but it was worth it. Pancakes, once a dream, were now a precious commodity, and even Coran admitted he quite enjoyed the texture. Maybe not the taste, but the texture, the strange Altean. He then proceeded to use food goo as syrup, but whatever, food enjoyment is “intergalactic planetary”. Thank the stars for the Beasty Boys.

After sneaking away in the wee hours of the night and putting together your surprise, you let it soak overnight, keeping Hunk out of the kitchen for his midnight snack, insisting on a pillow fort instead while you snatched the snacks.

A French toast bake. Something your mother used to make for you on birthdays, or what you would always make Christmas morning. Granted the Quridberk Eggs and Ralerian Flort Milk made it taste slightly different, but it was what it was, and beggars can’t be choosers. Then again, we could have just pasteurized milk from a Kaltenecker…

Opening the oven, you let the smell waft around the kitchen, taking the top foil off the dish. “Fifteen more minutes…” You hummed, closing the stove again. Something out of the corner of your eye startled you.

Lumbering into the kitchen with unfocused eyes was the birthday boy himself, clad in his yellow and orange night clothes, his nose leading the charge. He looked as startled as you when he saw you standing there in his apron and gloves.

“(Y/N)?” He yawned, his mouth gaping for sweet sweet oxygen. “What are you doing out of bed so early?” He turned to the stove, more awake. “And what is that smell?” Your eyes shot open, and you raced to his front, bracing your hands on his strong chest before trying to push him back. “Trying” being the operative word.

“This is a surprise for you, and it is NOT ready yet!” He looked down at you, sleepy eyes growing softer as he reached down to hug you, lifting you into it. You hugged him back after squeaking in surprise. No matter how many times he picks you up, it still seems to surprise you.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” You grinned down, now, at him. “You are welcome, but let’s get you back to bed. I was planning breakfast in bed, but someone had to get up earlier than normal-“

“Eh, I was cold and you weren’t there!” He mumbled, holding your hand in his as he walked down the hallway. You fixed him with a stare.

“You, were cold. Hunk, I can’t even sleep with a blanket because you keep us both so warm.”

“Okay, well maybe I missed you then,” he mumbled, blushing as he turned to slide his door open. You knew it was time to get back in the kitchen, but you followed him into the room you both shared, sitting on the edge of the bed as he slid into it.

“Hey,” you whispered to him as he leaned over to you.

“Hey,” he smiled back, eyes content and frame relaxed. Leaning down, your lips met his, softly melding together as he leaned up to deepen it. When you needed air, you pulled back and rested your forehead on his.

“Happy Birthday, Hunk.” Hunk’s large tanned hand wrapped around the base of your neck while the other grabbed your waist, pulling you over him into a bear hug. As he kept rolling, you soon found yourself underneath him, being pressed into the mattress by his large figure.

“Yeah, happy birthday me,” he grinned, leaned in for another kiss. Fieriworks exploded behind your eyes as he met you again. Behind closed doors this boy was suave as all hell. You wrapped your arms around his neck and as you separated, leaned happily into him, bumping foreheads and noses. “You are so precious to me, you know that, right?” He said quietly as he propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at you in your red cheeked glory.

“I could say the same for you,” grinning you went to hold his hand. “You know what I just realized?”

He chuckled lightly, staring into your eyes. “What?”

“I still have my oven mitts on.” This time the chuckle wasn’t so quiet.

“Technically they are my mitts, and aren’t girlfriends supposed to wear boyfriend shirts? When did aprons enter that equation?” You whacked him with a mitt as you smiled at him.

“Oh, you love it.”

“I do,” he said, “but I never thought I’d get a bit turned on by a kitchen apron,” Hunk blushed and cleared his throat, looking away awkwardly. You blushed as well, but turned his face back to you.

“Is this something we should experiment with in th- Oh No…” Your eyes went wide as you inhaled sharply through your nose.

“What? What’s wrong? Was it the apron thing cause I can totally take that back if it was-“ he rushed, panicking slightly.

“The bake!” You yelled, racing to the kitchen, Hunk trailing behind you in confusion, until he too smelled the familiar scent of burning glucose. Ripping it out of the oven, you set the 9x12” pan on the cooling rack, swearing like a sailor. The good news is, the entire top looked perfect, crispy, and smelled of Deirnike root, a cinnamon substitute. The bad news, you knew, would be the bottom. If the caramel baked for longer than 30 minutes, it began to burn. “Time to assess the damage,” you muttered sadly, but Hunk just stood in shock. The dish smelled so good, how could you be disappointed? Digging in and carving out a piece with a spatula, putting it on a plate. “For the Birthday Babe, sorry it might be a little burned on the bottom…”

Hunk took a fork, excited you would think to do this for him. As soon as the hot dish hit his tongue, his eyes lit up. “Bif if fo gool!” he squealed around his ever growing mouthful.

“What?” you questioned in surprise as he swallowed it all down.

“This is so good! Where did you learn how to make it?” “I learned from my mom, and it was a family tradition-“ you were interrupted by a few other castle goers entering the kitchen, namely, Shiro and Pidge. It appeared one of them knew what this was.

“Is that a French toast bake?” Pidge practically yelled, throwing her tiny gremlin self at you. You caught her and cut her a piece, handing it off with a grin. “My dad would make these before he- well, he used to make them,” she trailed off, looking down. You bopped her with the handle of the spatula.

“Well now I’m making them, so you’d better eat all of it!”

“Happy birthday, Hunk,” Shiro smiled, patting Hunk’s shoulder before slipping off to put what looked like alcohol into his mug of coffee before nursing it at the end of the table. You rolled your eyes but let him be. After all, it was Hunk’s day. We could deal with Shiro’s odd coping mechanisms some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, Let Shiro Rest. Maybe if I say It enough Dreamworks will listen. Then again we have been begging for Hunk Development, so who knows! As said above, try the bake! It’s so good, and in this next update I’ll post my recipe! Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	3. Recipe for FT Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read my profile, you'd know I am a singing diner waitress. One thing I was happy to bring into the diner was my FT bake! My recipe started on Father's Day a few years ago, and every holiday since I've introduced some fun seasonal thing into it. Please Enjoy!

INGREDIENTS

  * Brown Sugar (1cup)
  * Milk (2 cups)
  * Nutmeg
  * Cream cheese
  * Butter (1/2 cup)

  * 8 Oz bread (torn up)
  * 6 eggs

  * Cinnamon

  * Pie spice

  * Vanilla extract (2tbs)

  * If you want almond extract too (Makes it more scenty)



 

  1. Stir together the brown sugar and butter in a small saucepan until it is blended together in a smooth Caramel.  Pour into a 9x12” pan and spread so it covers the bottom.
  2. Tear up the bread and cover the caramel with about 2” of bread.
  3. Mix together all other ingredients and pour over the bread and caramel.
  4. Cover and put in fridge for 8 hours (or overnight)
  5. Set oven to 450 and cook for 30 minutes.
  6. Cover with aluminum foil for the first 15 minutes, then uncover and let cook.
  7. DO NOT OVERCOOK. READER LEARNED THIS. DON’T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE.
  8. Enjoy!




	4. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is always happy. He’s always cooking something, fiddling with wires, coming up with funky ideas that make the team smile and shake their heads. Well- maybe not always, but that’s is why you are here.  
> AKA Hunk has panic attacks or is overwhelmed with storing everyone else problems away and you are there for him like he is always there for the others.  
> AKA AKA a songfic for Unsteady by X Ambassadors

**“So hold. Hold on- hold on to me, cause I’m a little unsteady. A little unsteady”**

It was fortunately uncommon, but unfortunately not unheard of to be in this situation with Hunk. Too much time listening and helping others with their worries had begun to take a toll on him, but as always he shoves it to the back of his brilliant brain, leaving it to grow and metastasize until it bursts.

And it had burst.

You could feel it underneath his night shirt, in the way the silk slightly moves over his shaking. He had gripped you tight at some point in the darkness, neither of you knowing what time it was in the castle of lions or back home. Now you lay there, tucking his large head into your chest and holding him while attempting to calm him down. 

“Shhhh, baby. It’s okay,” you began rubbing what you could reach of his back, one hand still secure around his neck.  “It’s gonna be okay…

The last of his sobs had died down a few minutes ago, but he was still sniffing and from the present dampness of your shirt it was obvious his tears hadn’t subsided. 

**“Mama, come here. Approach- appear.  Daddy, I’m alone cause this house don’t feel like home.”**

Damp chocolate eyes looked sadly up at you from where he now lay over you.  “I meant what I said when we first got here, ya know, before everyone found their lions…” Hunk whispered.  “I know everyone was stressed and not thinking, but I miss my family too… I-I want to see them, I-”

Your eyes softened as you placed a hand against his cheek.  “I know Hunk, and I’m sure they do too. But this isn’t forever.” It is hard to be ripped from somewhere familiar and be shoved into a new life style. Allura and Coran expected the earthlings to acclimate much easier.  It was difficult to do so.  Shiro had already known the unforgiving and cruel manner of the Galra. The same could not be said for the cadets training to see the stars.

Explorers. That is what they were training to be.

Soldiers. That is what they were forced to become. 

"Hey,” you scolded, lifting his chin as tears filled his eyes again. “Once we are through with all this Zarkon quiznak, we can go home. You heard Shiro, the universe won’t need us anymore.”  Large eyebrows softened as he lowered himself to you again, covering you in a warm human blanket. He whispered okay.

You were about to fall asleep before a jolt knocked you back into the waking world. “But what if Zarkon and the Galra already destroyed Earth? We could go back and all it would be is floating space rock and then what would we do? Oh my god…” The tears were back, and while part of you wanted to crack a joke at him being such a crier, this was not the time for it. This was a founded fear that could one day come true, and it was clear he believed it in the tense rigidity of his position. 

"Don’t think like that.  And if you ever do think about it, put this emotion towards fighting Zarkon and his underlings.  If we don’t fight them, nothing will keep them from doing the same thing to other planets.”  

“ **Cause if you love me, don’t let go. If you love me, don’t let go…”**

The fire in your eyes shook him. The passion with which you always take on every situation never startled him, not anymore, but it always made him proud.  He knows it has happened at some point-its had to, but he’s never seen you break down. Not like him, like this. The thought makes him sad.

Misinterpreting the look in his eyes, rose to your knees, wrapping your arms around his frame. “Just remember I will always be here for you, Hunk. Nothing can keep me from you if you need me.”

“I’m never gonna let you go, (Y/N). Never,” his arms wrap around you tightly, squeezing as he buries into the junction between your shoulder and neck. 

“There is nothing in the worlds that could stop me if I knew you were near, Hunk.  Nothing.” You were pulled into his lap as he doubled down, body still shaking but tears drying.

 

**“So hold. Hold on- hold on to me, cause I’m a little unsteady. A little unsteady”**

             

He pulled back from you, brushing a fallen hair out of your face with his large fingers, watching carefully as he tucked it behind your ears.  Even in the darkness, only lit by the light fluorescence of the castle, he thought you were beautiful.  Your hair was sticking in various places, your eyes were tired, and your lips were quirked into a soft smile, reassuring him as you brought a hand up to his, leaning your soft cheek into his gargantuan palm. 

"I’m sorry I can’t stay strong for you…” He whispered, looking down at the very very small space between you both.  Not willing to let him sink back into his glum disposition, you poked his cheek, earning a glance through his lashes.

“You are the strongest person I’ve met, Hunk, physically and mentally.  Who does everyone go to if they need to vent or talk about something?”  He looked to the side, not wanting to meet your eyes.  “Hunk, look at me.”  You placed a hand on his cheek, turning him to fame you.  “Who?”

“Me?” Hunk finally said, more of a question than an answer, but it was a start. 

“Yes, you.”  You could feel his cheek heating up where you placed your hand. “And who is generally the voice of reason between you, Pidge, Lance, and myself?” He looked offended for a second.

“Wait, generally?” You smiled as he reacted just how you wanted him to. 

“Generally.” You poked his nose, and his eyes went wide.  “And who is the one that has won my heart, and keeps me happier than Lance in a ball pit?”  He let out a hearty laugh, wrapping you in his arms. 

“Me…” Finally, his worries seemed to disappear for the time being.  As both of you settled down again, whispering sweet confessions, you made a promise to yourself. 

You would always be there for Hunk Garrett.  Even if he wanted you gone.

Always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More Hunk development! More Hunk development! I can’t wait for S3, and if you haven’t seen the trailer yet go watch it! He and Lance are apparently on a mission alone with the Blade of Marmora. Either way I feel like this babe internalizes everything way too much. If he was to get angry you wouldn’t see it till it’s too late. Yes he cries a lot, but I feel like if it was something really big he would hide it so the others wouldn’t feel like they have to deal with him.  
> There is a lemon coming in the future, innocents beware. For those not so innocent- welcome to the Hunk Junk.  
> Thanks for reading, Lovelies!


	5. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible sex in the lion? Something went down and whoops? Sorry, Yellow…   
> TW: Sex, sexual language, no condom, consensual, LEMON. Don’t like, don’t read.   
> I can’t believe my longest chapter is SMUT. Frigging SMUT. Ah well, beggars can’t be choosers, and we know someone is going to be begging here. Here’s a clue, it’s not me, and it’s not Hunk. Enjoy!

If there ever was a species of alien that could read minds, it would be very confused at the moment. Why, you ask? Because why would a tiny humanoid creature be repeating the word for fecal matter while floating through the vacuum of space? That being said, that is exactly what is happening at the moment.

“Shit, shit, shit, shiiiittttt!” you cry as you are ejected from your ship. The Galra had decided to attack, somehow locating the Castle of Lions; Lance said it was Keith’s fault. If you had your own lion, this probably would not have happened, but it was looking bad, so with one of the amped up pods, you decided to join the fray. This was, in retrospect, not the greatest decision you have ever had, you think as Galra energy beams are being shot all around you.

“(Y/N)?!” you heard Hunk yell over the comms, quickly followed by everyone else’s concerned calls.

“Hunk, help!” you had curled into a tiny ball, hoping to hide from the Galra in the various bits of space debris, tears falling over your cheeks in fear.

“I’m coming to get you, hold on!” You were barely hearing him over the inner turmoil in your mind and the lasers barely missing you. A big yellow shape shocked you from your reverie, and you cried even harder when you realized it was the Yellow lion, opening its maw and taking you in.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” you could hear Hunk’s voice over the ringing in your ears. “Hey, hey, answer me, are you okay?” you swallowed loudly, seeing his worried eyes through the blue visor.

“I-I’m fine, I’m fine…” your body was definitely still in shock, and your throat was tight, but you were as safe as could be inside the Yellow lion.

“Hm.” Hunk nodded before paying attention to the battle once more. You could hear Shiro calling out to the team to form Voltron. Throughout the battle, Hunk was dangerously silent, and even as you gained the strength to pull yourself to your feet and walk to his console, he wouldn’t look at you. Finally the enemy, as always, was defeated by Voltron and whoever was left hit warp speed and ran. The team dismantled and began the trek back to the Lion’s bay, each parking their lions and leaving to head back to the lounge area to recap this battle.

Everyone, that is, except for Hunk. You lightly grabbed his shoulder, shaking him, but he just kept staring ahead, ignoring you. “Hunk, c’mon, we have to go-“ you cut yourself off as you noticed his tight fists. If it weren’t for his gloves, you were sure he would have been bleeding from his nails cutting into his palms so hard. “Hunk?”

With a harsh exhale, he stood up, glaring at you as he spoke into his comm. “Guys, we’ll be inside in a few minutes. I need to talk to (Y/N).” He tossed off his helmet before getting a response, walking over too you stiffly before just stopping. He just stood there, tall and imposing in his Paladin armor, his brows creased in worry, but his eyes ablaze.

“Hunk, I-”

“What were you thinking?” he asked quietly. You stared at the ground, gripping the belt of your uniform. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” the volume change shocked you, and you jumped, tearing up as he grabbed your shoulders. “I could have lost you, you could have DIED-“

“Hunk, YOU could have died!” you cried back angrily. “You guys were overwhelmed, I couldn’t just have sat in the castle and watched you die.”

“Watched me die?” he shuddered, grasping your shoulders tighter. “Watched _ME_ die?” With a snarl, he pushed you back until you hit the wall, pulling off your helmet and pressing his head to yours, effectively pinning you to the wall.

“If you had died it would have destroyed me…” His eyes were watery, but he was still holding you tightly.

“Hunk…” You whispered, bracing your hands against his wide hips.

“What would I have done if I had lost you, did you even stop to think about that?” To be honest you hadn’t. It had been an automatic response to protect him, done without a second thought. “If I wasn’t ever able to talk to you again, to do this-“

Before you knew what was going on, he had pressed his lips firmly against yours, and you knew then that this was different than any kiss you both had shared. This was hot, burning your nerve endings and sending jolts of electricity through your toes. You had to turn his head to the side so you could catch your breath, staring at him with heavy lids.

“(Y/N), please don’t turn me away…” his voice had shifted from domineering to submissive in the blink of an eye, and you could see how genuinely fearful he was about almost losing you. Placing a gentle hand on your neck, he leaned forward again, wrapping his other arm around the small of your back, pulling himself against you.

“I won’t.” you smiled, kissing him again, loving the way he sighed in relief as he melted once again. For a moment the Samoan just watched you, gears behind his head whirling, then he ducked down, lifting onto the surface beside you. “Hunk-“ your voice shook. Did he really want to do this? Here?

“If you don’t want to, I’m not making you. I just need to feel you, with me.” His eyes were open and completely honest as he stared into your eyes.

If you did this, you reflected, there was no going back. This was your first time, and not just that, this was with Hunk. How would this affect your friendship? Your relationship? It was no surprise you two really liked each other, but neither of you had even said I Love You yet.

No time but the present, you supposed.

“I love you Hunk, you know that, right?” a small smile took form on his tanned face.

“You beat me to it, dang it.” Again he pulled your face to his, resting his forehead on yours in the haa position. “I love you too, (Y/N), so much.” Without missing a beat, the two of you shared a passionate kiss, teeth clacking with the force as Hunk leaned in to bite your lip, pulling it back with a smirk. His large hands slid from your hips to the front of your belt, pressing the right buttons to contract the armor from around you. Leaning back from him, you reached around to your neck, unzipping the scuba-like fabric to the middle of your shoulder blades where Hunk finished the job. Both of your breathing was unsteady and restless, the man in front of you breathing entirely through his nose.

“Are you sure you are okay?” He whispered, his lids getting heavy as he stared up at you.

“Y-yeah…” you smiled gently, cupping his face and kissing him again, feeling the same sparks as before. During the kiss, he reached up and began to pull your suit over your shoulders and down your arms, bearing your top to him. His eyes grew wide as he watched you cover yourself, your cheeks glowing the most attractive red he had ever seen. It was actually quite endearing, he thought.

“You don’t need to hide yourself, (Y/N).” he chuckled, smoothing his now gloveless warm hands under your arms and over your breasts. You gasped at the feeling as he pinched the sensitive buds, rolling one while pulling on the other. When you lifted your eyes to his face, you could see he had been watching your eyes the whole time. He smiled as he delivered a particularly strong twist, grinning as you gasped, your thighs tightening around his waist as he leaned up closer to you.

“Hunk-“ you drawled, kissing his temple as his head dropped to your breast. As he took your nipple into his mouth, you cradled his head, crying out at the strange sensation. “I’ve never done this before.” It was something you were embarrassed about, but felt he needed to know before going further.

“You know,” he smiled, lifting his head. “That makes two of us!” A nervous giggle escaped your lips, and you smoothed your hands across his chest.

“Then it’s a little unfair.” He looked confused, staring with a tilted head. “It’s unfair that I am half undressed, and you are still in your armor.” It was like a light had been turned on as he pulled back, taking off his armored pieces before sliding out of his black jumpsuit as well, leaving him in a pair of yellow boxer shorts.

“Now who’s overdressed?” he said teasingly, pulling off your boots and rubbing your leg. “The answer isn’t Me, by the way,” he continued, placing one hand on your hip. Gaining confidence, you leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“Are you going to do something about it?” With a lopsided grin, Hunk grabbed the bunched fabric at your waist, sliding it and your panties down your legs to the floor, leaving you completely exposed. Hunk took a step back to look you up and down, leaving you to feel like quite a piece of meat. He was the predator here, you could see it in the way his persona changed the second things got heated. The awkward and fumbling genius had disappeared, leaving a dominant paladin in its midst.

“God, you are so gorgeous,” rushing back between your legs, Hunk pressed a series of kisses around your neck, holding your waist in his hands, the temperature difference giving you goosebumps. Your eyes widened as he continued lower, kissing down your stomach and onto your inner thighs. “I want to make you feel good, babe. Can I do that? Can I make you feel good?” he rambled, his eyes hazed with lust, the smell of your womanhood intoxicating him. You barely uttered a yes before he delved his tongue into your folds, leaving you to gasp and grab his head. You could feel him grin as your legs tightened, but he just readjusted his grip, kneeling on the floor and placing your knees over his shoulders.

It felt incredible! “H-Hunk! Oh my g- ah!” He returned to focus on your clit, running his tongue up and down over the small bump, periodically leaning in to suck on the mound. “Fuck!”

He chuckled, leaning back as you whimpered at the loss. “Watch your swearing up there,” he said teasingly, blowing cool air onto your surface before bringing himself back to you, raising his hand to your lower opening. After prodding around for a minute, he slowly pushed his index finger into your wet hole, taking his time pulling it in and out. There were no words from you, but Hunk knew he was doing well, if your gasps and moans were anything to go by. “You are doing so good, taking my fingers like this,” he muttered, forcing in a second thick finger. Your mind was hazy with pain and pleasure, not really knowing which to focus on. You cried out as he started licking your labia again, sucking on your clit and pumping his fingers faster and faster, curling and arching until he found the perfect spot.

“Hunk!” You gripped his head, pulling it closer to you as you arched your back. “Hunk, I’m gonna cum, oh god, I’m cumming!” You repeated yourself over and over, finally reaching your peak, and Hunk just followed you through it, letting you ride your orgasm as long as he could before pulling his fingers out of you, kissing his way back up to your mouth. It was interesting, tasting yourself, and to be honest you didn’t hate it. “Shit,” you giggled, holding him close as your heart tried to calm down. “Hunk, that was amazing,” he blushed at the attention, strangely now as he hadn’t blushed through anything else. “Can I at least return the favor?”

To your surprise, he shook his head, kissing your neck as he picked you up again, your sensitive lady bits brushing against his underwear. “No, today is all about you.” For a minute you were confused until he moved to place you in his pilot’s chair. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you breathed out steadily. “Are you ready?” he asked, having pulled down his shorts and placing himself at your dripping entrance.

“I love you,” you nodded, smiling as he began to press himself in. It was fine for the first few seconds, but as he got deeper and deeper you could feel yourself splitting. Tears began to well in your eyes, and you could see how Hunk wanted to stop and help you, but you wrapped your legs around him, barely able to lock your ankles together.

“Keep going,” you choked out, closing your eyes as Hunk leaned closer.

“I love you,” he whispered, holding your body as best he could. “God, I love you so much. You are doing so good, so good.” He continued whispering sweet nothings in your ear until he bottomed out inside you. You let out a sigh as his pelvis met yours, opening your eyes and gazing at your lover.

“I just need to adjust, that’s all…” you said, forcing a smile as he looked on.

“My little soldier,” he smiled, kissing your tears away as he let out a shallow thrust. You both continued that way for a few minutes, before the pain became pleasure, and your tears changed meaning. Raising your hips against his, you let out a moan.

“I’m ready,” you muttered, biting your lip as you felt so completely full. Hunk pulled back, slowly pushing his length back into you, continuing this slow torture, memorizing every look that crossed your face. After about a minute of this you couldn’t take it anymore. “Hunk, please, I need- I need you to go faster, please!” It didn’t take much convincing for him to pick up the pace, one hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder to keep you from moving much.

“Babe you feel so good,” he hissed above you, his eyes clenching as your bodies melded.

“Fuckkkk Hunk, you’re so good, ahmmmph!” His lips connected with yours, and you could hardly focus on the kiss you were so high strung. It felt like you were a string about to snap as he pounded into you, only stopping for a moment to reach around and switch positions. Before you knew it, he was sitting in the chair, and you were above him, his hands on your hips. As you went to go bounce on him, you were surprised by Hunk gripping you tightly and lifting you up and down, angling you just where he needed you. Your hands automatically went to his chest, your breasts rubbing against his as you rested your head on his shoulder. “God, Hunk, I am so close!” You could feel him swelling inside you, showing that he was close too.

“I have to pull out, (Y/N), I need you to cum for me, I need you to cum now!” He articulated his words with a hard slam onto his dick, and all at once your orgasm gripped you again, causing him to lose it. You screamed out his name as you began to fall from your climax, and he lifted you high enough so he rested against your stomach. Reaching down, you began to tug on his length, pulling him closer and closer to his own finish as you grinded your wet surface on him.

“Cum for me baby,” you whispered in his ear. “Hunk, I want to feel you cum all over me!” You couldn't believe the words leaving your mouth in the heat of the moment.

“Cumming!” he groaned, his entire body tightening, most likely leaving bruises on your hips as he gripped you, riding you back and forth against his base. A warm stream of liquid shot from him onto both your stomach and his chest. You hummed in contentment as he pulled you to him, wrapping you in his strong arms.

“I love you so much, (Y/N),” the words came across quietly, tiredly as you both came down from your high.

“I love you too, but we are a mess right now.” He laughed as he nodded, warm eyes meeting yours.

“Personally, I can’t believe we just did it in my Lion.” His eyes widened fractionally. “OH MY GOD. We just did it in Yellow! Oh my god I am SO Sorry!” he called, patting his hand on the arm rest beside you. A low growl came through the audio, but it didn’t seem angry, just weary and resigned.

“Well, we should probably get dressed,” you added, also rubbing the other arm rest apologetically. “I’m almost certain we missed the debrief…”

Hunk laughed. “Shiro may not be happy, but you know what?” You narrowed your eyes.

“What?”

“Lance is going to be pissed I lost my virginity before him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhhhh I finally wrote a smut fic! First timer smut writer here! I have some other smutty ideas, but this one was fun! Please, keep reading and enjoy the Hunk love!   
> Thank you for reading, Lovelies!


	6. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this image that Hunk would just be the best at After Care. Not that he wouldn't be great at getting the funky on, but After Care? He's probably the 3 time After Care Cuddle champion. The King of the After Care. A+ Experience, reader, A+. Probably my shortest chapter, but it get the job done!

“Wow, that was just… Wow.” Hunk chuckled, glistening under the aqua luminescence of the Castle of Lions. You were trying to catch your breath as your body still occasionally seized from the rigorous orgasm that had just washed over you. For his size, Hunk has the most amazing stamina, hardly panting after an hour of intense cardio.   
“You can barely move, huh?” The Samoan leaned over, bracing himself on his forearms while playing with your hair, pressing a soft kiss to your neck. “Was it that good?”  
“It is always that good, Hunk, and you know it,” your mind was finally returning to your body as you pulled him in for a kiss. As you parted his eyes met yours, his calloused hand smoothing itself against your cheek, smiling as you turned to press a kiss to the palm.   
“I love you so much, (Y/N).”   
“I love you too, you big Moosh,” you giggled, turning to face him as he moved to drape his legs over the side of the bed. You moved to follow him but ended up wincing as your body protested.  
Hunk ran a hand through his hair, turning slightly to face you with those chocolatey eyes. “You alright, babe?”   
“I’m fine, just a bit sore…” You trailed off, placing a hand over your lower abdomen, shaking a bit from over-exertion. It wasn’t like it could be helped, Hunk was... ahem... quite large, and it placed certain stresses on your body. His eyes followed your hand to where you were holding just below your belly button, frowning slightly.   
Without a word, Hunk lifted himself from the mattress, walking silently to the bathing area that attached to the room. You moved to sit up in bed, pulling a thin sheet over your naked body, the chill in the air proving to cool yourself down faster than normal due to the sheen of sweat over your skin. For a moment you wondered if you had upset him. Usually Hunk preferred to cuddle after a bout of sex, tenderness replacing the vigorous beast that had just inhabited his body.   
Just when you began to get upset for his wordless disappearance, the sound of the bath running hit your temporal lobe, perception leading you to relax immediately. A slight smile lifted the right side of your mouth as you saw your Lover walk back in, wafting with him the scent of some alien flower oil that he must have placed in the water.   
“C’mere you sweet thing,” he muttered playfully, scooping you into his tanned arms before spinning in a circle at a speed that made you shriek, his laughter nearly matching the volume.   
Slowly he lowered your feet to the cool tile floor before stirring the water, beckoning you over to feel the temperature. Without a second thought you clambered into the tub, smiling as Hunk moved to settle in behind you, his legs on either side of you.   
For a moment you both just sat there, the only sounds being your breathing and the ripples of water, the occasional drip from the spigot. Leaning back you rested your neck over his shoulder, and you felt a smile on his face as he buried his face into the curve you presented to him, slowly wrapping his arms below your breasts as he kissed your neck.   
“God, I love you so much.” You hummed in contentment as he soothed over your skin with a thumb, holding you tighter for a moment before pressing you forward, placing his hands at your back, kneading them deeper into sore muscles.   
You heard another sigh from your partner as he ran his hands gently over your bruised arms, a result of him gripping too tight again in the throws of pleasure. Little bruises lingered from previous nights of rough loving. “Hey, you know it’s okay, you are just passionate,” you whisper gently to him.   
“Yeah, I know, but I really need to learn to control myself, (Y/N). I keep hurting you…” You placed a hand on his leg, gently rubbing it as he moved to your shoulders, coaxing a groan from you as he pressed your tight muscles together for a few minutes before letting you lean back into him.   
As you lay back, he wrapped his arms around your shoulder, and you placed your hands on his arms, crossing your own arms in front of you to get a better grip. The two of you remained in the water till it ran cold, prompting Hunk to get out, rubbing himself dry before holding out a fresh towel to you, opening it and waiting for you to get out of the tub before wrapping it around you, beginning to rub your tired form dry enough for bed.  
Once his mission was complete, he wrapped you again in the towel, lifting you and carrying you back to bed before climbing in after you, cradling you to his body, tracing shapes against your back.  
“Thank you, Hunk,” you drawled out sleepily, lifting your head to meet him in another tender kiss, loving the feel of him as you delved into each other. “I love you,” you whispered as your eyes met, earning a smile from the Yellow Paladin who has stolen your heart as you both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Shiro Rest, and also please give him better hair... S3 was interesting, but unfortunately we didn't get as much Hunk development... But he got that super cute ramble with Pidge so that's something... Sorry I have been MIA for so long! I never intended for us to drift so far... Update to my life, College is crazy super busy, and I somehow am still keeping my job, so free time has been very short. Anywho, I am so happy to get this little fluffy thing out here. After care is important, always remember that! I will try to get out a few more things, maybe a poem or two! Who knows.   
> Thank you for reading, Lovelies!


	7. Halloweek *Request*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic requested by Vic, who wanted a Hunk/Male!Reader Halloween spooky movie! Took some inspiration from an actual Horror movie experience. Watch this movie! Creepy, unnerving, and chilling!

It was a pretty quiet night at the Garrison. The Halloween weekend, also known as Halloweek, had just ended, and those cadets and trainees that were able to get out and get down did so, ending in many a headache in the morning. There were those, however, that had decided not to imbibe in varying types of liquid that would lead to those situations during that week, instead taking advantage of the empty hallways. 

“Hey, (y/n)!” Hunk called out from inside the kitchen where he was creating the Galaxy Garrison’s infamous “Hunk’s Hangover Helper”. Many of the Garrison teachers and employees have learned to just let him have free range of the kitchen, mostly because there was almost a guarantee of free food for them following whatever brilliant creation the engineer could think up. 

Walking into the kitchen, you saw exactly what you wanted. Hunk, facing the counter, not paying any attention to the noises of your sock clad feet. Creeping up behind him, you let out a low cackle, watching the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

“OOGAH-BOOGAH!” You cried, jumping and hooting in laughter as Hunk leapt a solid few feet in the air with a girlish shriek. 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Ghost, I will never touch your peelers again!” Hunk cried from behind a freshly greased cooking pan. “Or was it the pan? Oh gosh…” He turned green as he placed the pan back on the counter, turning slightly green. “IT WAS THE PAN WASN’T IT?” 

You laughed again from behind the sheet you were currently hiding under, looking more like a Charlie Brown ghost than a true specter. Lifting the sheet grinning, you watched as color returned to his face. “BABE.” He deadpanned, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. 

“Oh, come on- it was funny!” You finger gunned him with a wink, and quickly his eyes softened, reaching over to rustle your hair. 

“You know what’s funny? Someone being called into the kitchen to try some of the cookie dough and scaring the cook that suddenly feels less generous.” Your eyes went wide, looking at him in something akin to true horror. 

“Oh please,” you begged, “anything but that… I promise I won’t do it again!” You walked closer to him, gripping his shirt in desperation. 

Rolling his eyes, Hunk pursed his lips, watching you through his lashes. “Perhaps I can be persuaded…” Grinning up at him, you wrapped your arms around his middle, standing on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, feeling them smile against yours as his arm wrapped around your ribs. With a snort you looked away, a blush on your cheeks. 

“Okay, I’m persuaded!” Spinning in a circle, he picked up a spoon with some dough, handing it over to you. Stars that had nothing to do with the simulator pod burst from behind your eyes as you tasted Hunk’s cooking. 

“You are a dork.” You muttered lightly, going to put the spoon back in for more dough. A hand slapped yours away as he started putting the dough on the sheet. 

“Yes, but I am in fact your dork,” he continued, chuckling as you rubbed the back of your hand. 

“Well would my dork want to meet me in the lounge when the cookies are done for a movie night? I heard of this old one called “The Void” that came out back in 2016.”

“Depends, is it scary?” His voice was uncertain. You and Lance had been trying to break him into the scary movies, but it wasn’t much help when your boyfriend’s best friend was also a big wuss. 

“Maybe? Someone told me the graphics were pretty good. Weird, but good.” Hunk’s dark eyebrows shot up to his headband, and suddenly you knew exactly what he was going to ask.

“Is that someone Pidge?” You laughed uneasily, scratching the back of your head. 

“Maybe?” See, amongst your team, Pidge was known for loving the most visceral and bizarre movies. Even yourself, as the team medic, was occasionally grossed out by their movie choices. 

“Nope, no, nonono, nope. Emphasis on the “ope,” your engineer responded, popping the P. 

Turning him around, you looked him in the eyes with a puppy dog face you learned from Lance. “Please? It’s the last night of Halloweek, pleeeeaaaassseeee?” His hand covered his eyes, groaning.

“Not the Lance eyes….” Removing his hand, he saw you still staring at him. With yet another eye roll, Hunk finally sighed out in exasperation. “Okay, Fine. But you know what will come of this.” 

“Indeed!” Your lips curled into a perfect smile, and Hunk wondered briefly just what he had gotten himself into. 

\------------------------

Finally the cookies were done and cooling in the kitchen while you pulled up Flickwick, the Galaxy Garrison’s movie access program. As you settled onto the couch, Hunk pulled you closer to him, easily cradling you in one arm and a pillow in the other. 

“I’m not ready…” he whispered as the scene opened up and you both watched a police officer walk across the screen. 

“You never are, you big bear.” You whispered, cuddling into his side as you pulled the covers up to your nose, eyes watching the screen in anticipation. As soon as the hospital doors closed and you could see the people in the white suits, both you and Hunk were shaking in nerves. 

“And P-Pidge recommended this?” Hunk shuddered, watching in fear as a creature came through the doorway. “What the HECK IS THAT THING (Y/N)???” At the moment you couldn’t respond because you too were yelling the same thing at him. 

“Oh my god…. Oh my god…… DON’T DO IT!”  
“He’s gonna do it… NO YOU DON’T NEED THE GUN!”  
“IDIOT!” 

Needless to say the both of you were screaming your heads off. About halfway through the movie, the two of you were pressed so close if someone were to walk in, they wouldn’t be able to tell where one ended and the other began. 

You were too busy cowering in Hunk’s bicep to see what come on the screen, but Hunk made a noise similar to a throw up and began shaking even worse than before.

“Turnitoffturnitoffturnitoffturnitoff!” He was so distressed as you jumped out from your safety and into the world, racing for the remote to shut off the disturbing movie, followed quickly by all the lights in the room. 

“Dammit, Pidge!” You screamed, your voice cracking as you cursed the day the little gremlin was born. 

Hunk, strangely pale and shaky, jumped as you put a hand on his knee. Slowly he lifted his head and opened his eyes, as if unsure it would actually be YOU there when he opened them. 

Raising the remote as a peace treaty for the horror you had put yourselves through, you grinned. “So... Lilo and Stitch?” 

“(Y/N), how did a guy like me get a guy like you?” Eyes scrunching in happiness, you smiled as he wrapped his arms around you again, this time looking forward to the Hawaiian Disney movie. 

(Bonus)  
Pidge snickered evilly as she watched the two lovebirds through a security camera she had, no surprise, hacked. “Everything seems to be in order.” Looking down at herself, she had dressed in a long white garment and was ready to pull the mask over her head.  
“Like stealing candy from babies…” Creeping like the gremlin she took pride in being, she made her way to the lounge to scare her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has any more requests, please please send them, you are distracting me from my work and I adore you for it! Procrastination Nation.   
> Also! S4! Ahhh! reach out to my on my tumblr, flannelsandfatcats.tumblr.com to scream to the stars about stuff!  
> Signing off, Lovelies, thank you for reading!


	8. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST! Can I get a Hunk x reader where the reader feels depressed because she doesn't feel important to Voltron. Hunk, being the amazing person he is, manages to cheer up the reader with food and cuddles. Maybe some smut. I'm not sure.
> 
> Not smutty, but that will come in later chapters I'm sure! I focused more on the comforting part here I guess. This request kinda hit home for me with the feelings of depression and being unwanted. Hopefully this helps some people out there.

It hadn’t been the best of days… 

That was the understatement of the decafebe. It seemed that no matter what you did, it was never enough. Looking up at the map above you that you couldn’t even understand just reminded you of how far outside of your comfort zone you truly were. 

Quiznacking useless is the term, your mind supplied unhelpfully. 

Walking through the hallways seemed to be a metaphor for the enigma that was your mind. Becoming more and more lost and unseeing as you were, you quickly found yourself in a part of the Castle of Lions that you hadn’t visited before. There were small windows along the floor, but you climbed them into one of the higher ones, resting your head on your knees as you gazed out to the universe that was much bigger than you could have ever comprehended. And here you all were, a rag tag group of kids from Earth defending the universe… Well, five of the six were. 

Why were you even here? You weren’t some Galaxy Garrison legend, you weren’t even really a student there. You had tagged along as the team medic. The team medic…. Who needs a medic when there is a full room of healing pods here? And it’s not like they even let you out onto the field with the Paladins. Like Coran, you never left the castle. You just didn’t want to be left behind when Pidge left to listen on the roof. Then one thing turned to another, they rescued Shiro, Keith took us back to his desert cabin, and they found Blue. You just happened to be present. That’s it…

Even languages. You were gifted with an innate ability to translate and speak other languages, something your brain could easily put together, but who really needs that when there are instant translators and a galactic common tongue? It was something you had felt such joy and pride in back home, but now it brought you nothing. The most you got anymore was the occasional conversation in straight Spanish with Lance. 

As you gazed out to the stars, unrecognizable and always changing, you realized- you didn’t have a purpose here. Combat was never your specialty, even the gladiators kick your ass on level one, and to be honest, you didn’t think you could harm another if you tried. You couldn’t cook, you couldn’t entertain, you couldn’t fight, so what were you meant for? 

The Garrison was supposed to be a way out of this… As a medic, you would always have a place. Explorers always needed someone to patch them up, and now you are needed by no one. The most you do anymore is clean up for the guys, occasionally Pidge. You didn’t bond with the others the same way as they did with all that mind blending shit, and you felt as if you were losing them. Not losing, you thought, just being forgotten. That’s it. You were being forgotten. Whether it be you walking into the lounge when they were all hanging out after a mission or even coming late to the dinner table, no one would ask where you’d been. No one ever came to check on you. 

At least, that’s what you had thought. 

It had been quiet lately, Hunk thought to himself. He had stopped by your room after dinner, which he had noticed you hadn’t eaten, only to find you were no where to be found. The lounge was empty, save for Lance who was sitting with his salon treatments. 

“Lance, bud, have you seen (Y/N)? I can’t find her anywhere…” Lance waggled his eyebrows as much as he could in his Gathrean face mask. 

“Why? Looking for some nookie nookie from your cookie wookie?” 

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Hunk asked uneasily. Lance rolled his eyes, watching his friend from where he sat cross legged on the white upholstery. 

“Are you serious? Hunk buddy friend, everyone knows you both have something for each other.” From the red cheeks on his chunky friend he knew he had hit the nail on the head. “See? Anyways, last time I saw her she was walking down the hall towards all the old stuff Coran told us to stay away from.” With a shrug, Lance watched his friend go.

“Ah, young love~” 

By the time Hunk had found you, you were shaking up in your port hole. Long ago your arms had begun to ache, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, numbness coating your mind, convincing you to let sore muscles lie. 

“(Y/N)? Are- Are you okay?” Hunk seemed hesitant, though he knew you were far from okay. With a start you lifted your head, whining as it hit the rounded edge of the window. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” He cried, running towards you, gingerly lifting you from your perch. 

“I’m fine…” you responded, your voice cracking as you dipped your face towards the floor, trying to cover your face. The large man set you to your feet, watching in concern as you tried to wipe the lingering tears from your eyes. 

“Nope, not happening today,” he said abruptly, lifting you back off the ground before walking with determination to some undisclosed location. “Something is wrong and we are going to talk about it.” You knew there was nothing to do once Hunk got an idea in his head, and at this point you were so exhausted that you didn’t even want to fight him. You shook out a sigh before resigning to your place in his arms, clinging to his vest as he carried you through the castle. 

The constant rocking motion of his carry lulled you into a relaxed state, snuggling deeper into his arms as he reached his location. “Hunk, this is-“ He spared you a glance.

“Yeah, it’s my room, I know, but I thought you would want a place private to talk, and if people were looking for you they’d automatically go to your room.” His face blanched slightly as he realized he was possibly overstepping a boundary. “If you are uncomfortable with this we can always just-“ 

“It’s fine, Hunk, you worry too much!” You pasted a smile onto your tired face, more for his sake than yours. 

Once you entered the room, Hunk sat you down gingerly on his bed, as if afraid you would break. After propping himself up cross legged, he turned to face you. 

“So, talk to me.” 

He says it like it was so simple. “I think I’m just tired, honestly… No need to worry about me.” A dark brow furrowed as he watched you look anywhere but him. 

“(Y/N), I know that’s not it. I’ve seen tired.” Hunk leaned closer, turning your head to face him. “This is more than tired.” You tried to fight it but the gentleness in his hands and the tenderness in his eyes was too much. Tears began to well up in your eyes as you threw yourself across the bed to wrap your arms around his midsection. Sobs bubbled out of your throat, tumbling into his shirt as you cried with abandon. 

When was the last time you cried? 

“Hey,” Hunk whispered. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here for you, okay?” One hand had wrapped to your back, supporting you while the other was rubbing your hair and settling on your neck. 

Hunk frowned as he heard repetitions of “I’m sorry” pouring from your lips. “(Y/N),” he murmured firmly. “There’s nothing to apologize for, you hear me?” You shut your mouth, nodding softly into his stomach. “Shhh, shhh shhh.” Though your body was still shaking, you sat up, rubbing again at your itchy eyes. 

“Do you want to talk, or do you just want to lay here for a while?” 

You didn’t want to talk, but it seemed your mouth had a mind of its own. “Hunk, what am I doing here?” Your question seemed to shock him. His mouth opened and closed, searching for words. 

“What do you mean?” You let out a sharp laugh while roughly tugging a hand through your hair. 

“You know what I mean. I don’t do anything here. I don’t save anyone, I don’t fight, my skill set is useless, so tell me. What am I doing here.” You were being harsh to him, but your emotions were going to let loose any minute now. 

His silence only served to drive you deeper into your pit. The shaking was growing worse, and your voice became a whisper. “Why am I here?” Though they were unwanted, the tears were making a vigorous comeback. “No one needs me here, I’m useless…” 

“Everyone needs you here!” Hunk cried, pulling your body back into his, positioning you in his lap so he could hold you close enough to hear his heart beat. “You are the backbone of our team!” You scoffed, but he was having none of it. “You are our moral support, (Y/N). You keep us driven, you keep us laughing. Whenever anyone fights, you put things back together. When someone is off, you notice first. You keep us functioning as a TEAM. Everyone needs and wants you here.” 

“Most of all me…” He muttered softly, burying his face into your hair. You tensed, confusion and trepidation in your watery eyes as you pulled back to look at him. 

“Hunk?” 

Closing his eyes and clenched his jaw, having an internal battle with himself, it seemed. “I love you, (Y/N). I always have, and I don’t know what I would do if I ever had to come back to this castle without you here.” 

“Hunk…” you whispered again, this time reaching up to turn his face to you. “I-“ You pulled his face closer to yours. “I love you too.” And with that, you pulled up the rest of the way to meet him in a soft kiss. It was unsure, and at this point, both of you were crying. 

“(Y/N) I love you so much,” he spoke softly, the silence surrounding you like a blanket. “Never EVER think you are unwanted or unneeded, please,” his voice begged, turning to place your body under his. A shield, you thought. Your shield. 

“Thank you, Hunk.” You pulled him into another, more sure kiss. Still tentative, but sweet none the less. “Thank you,” you whispered as he leaned into the bed beside you, curling up into the pocket of his arms, soon falling into an exhausted sleep your body didn’t even know it needed. 

Hunk watched you for a little while after that, understanding and tenderness in his eyes as he recounted the night you both had just experienced. From now on, he vowed to himself, he was going to show you just how wanted you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Sorry this took so long to get out! The semester is ending and college has been chewing me up and spitting me out in various locations to put it very simply. I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading my little collection of oneshots for our sweet boy. It means a lot to see readers coming back and requesting things too. Things have gotten a bit rough for me here, but it is so nice to see requests or kudos because it means other people are enjoying this and feeling things too. I love you all!


	9. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of ways you and our sweet boy smoosh faces! I kept it as gender neutral as possible so let's see where this goes! 
> 
> Also, might suck, I just got back from Thailand and jet lag has hit me like a bus, sooo there.

Nose Kisses

Hushed whispers sound between the sheets as the night wears ever onward. Movements begin to slow faster and faster until they are almost at a standstill, twilight words becoming jumbled freeform between the two students turned freedom fighters. 

The day had been long, and the night is short. Rather than wasting time and energy on words they already knew in their heart and souls, they let their bodies sink closer together. It was easy. It was always easy when they were with each other, held like otters, like kelp to the seafloor, like a planet to its gravitational ellipse. 

Hunk mumbled out something that resembled an “I love you,” and you had replied in kind, both closing your eyes and coming closer still, noses meeting somewhere in between to brush lovingly. It was like that for a time. Soon there were no words. 

The night wears ever onward… 

 

Neck Kisses

Shenanigans had never exactly been a stranger to the Castle of Lions. Even during the days of the paladins of old there was laughter and rabblerousing, usually at the expense of Zarkon or Trigel, caused by Blaytz and Alfor. However, this particular type of shenanigan was not usually seen, especially amongst the esteemed paladins. 

“MWWWAAAH!” You felt something warm and wet on the side of your neck, startling you.

“GOD DAMMIT!”

“14! Hahaha!” Hunk pumped his fist into the air, looking down over the white couch in the lounge where you were sitting rubbing at your neck with a blush. Damn that proud face of his…

“Really, (Y/N), he’s gotten you 14 times? And you still can’t stop him?” Pidge sighed, hiding a grin of her own behind her newest thingimajig. 

You sighed in exasperation, watching as your lover swaggered victoriously away to high-five Lance. “I can’t believe a guy of his size can be so sneaky… I haven’t heard him at all!” 

Maybe this would teach you not to make bets with Hunk Tsuyoshi Garrett again. He has essentially sniped you with neck kisses all day. Then again, maybe more bets wouldn’t be such a bad thing… 

 

Top of the Head

When the yellow paladin of Voltron has something on his mind, he is all attention to detail. As in hyper-focused on whatever is in front of him… AKA electronics… AKA not you, the love of his life. When he gets into this type of mood, you love it, because you are able to surprise him in the sweetest way. 

It was easy to tiptoe across the hanger to where Hunk was sitting, bent over his work while his large hands worked ever so delicately on the little wires of the control panel. Days like this, you could probably lean into this field of view and he still wouldn’t notice you because his mind was working a million miles a minute. 

That is, until you discovered his switch.   
Leaning forward, you pressed a soft kiss to the center of his head, smiling as his body jolted out of his engineering haze. 

“Babe!” He called in greeting, his face softening from intent and focused to relaxed and loving. You reached your arms around his neck and buried your head into his shoulder, humming your own hello.

“I’m almost done here, just give me like, ten minutes to figure this out.” You nodded, sliding off to the side to watch him work. “It’s actually very interesting, this control panel seems to be connected to the motherboard of the entire network of ships, which would cause a mass takedown of a fleet if we could figure out which ship held the particular control panel. Pidge and I are working on an algorithm that will help us detect frequencies that could help us figure out which ship is which-“ he squinted his eyes at the wires again, moving one to the right and disconnecting a smaller one to the left. “-and in effect, should let us take out a whole battalion Phantom Menace style!” His grin of excitement was easily contagious, and after just watching him through his ramble, your heart felt lighter. As he placed the panel on the floor, you reached up and wrapped your fingers around his headband, tugging his head closer to yours. “I love you,” you whispered, placing another kiss on his head. 

“Gee, uh-“ he muttered, his face turning red as he scratched the back of his head. “I love you too, ya know?” You chuckled, bumping his shoulder. 

“I know.” 

 

Back Kisses

It has been proven to you time and time again that Hunk was a very passionate lover. There were days where you were actually left a little bit bruised because he was just that strong. He never meant to. The second a fresh blemish was left on your skin he would almost start crying or just brush his knuckles over it with apologetic noises and sad eyes until you assured him it was going to be okay. To make up for potential bruises, whenever you are in a position where your back is facing him during a round of love making, Hunk would lean forward and let his lips explore your spine, down the sides of your ribs, all the while muttering little sayings or groans into the heated air.

“I love you.” 

“You are so good for me.” 

“Look at you, fuck…” 

Though the actual act is wonderful, one of your favorite times is just after you both finish, when Hunk leans back on his heels and just watches you for a moment. To him, the sight of you still gently convulsing from an orgasm, eyes dazed and hair a mess is one of the greatest visions in the universe. After collecting himself, Hunk leans forward, slowly rubbing life back into you as he gently presses his strong hands into your back. This is precious time, he thinks to himself. You are so precious to him. He leans forward to press a series of kisses down your spine before returning to scoop you up and hold you close. 

You wish these moments would never end. 

 

Cheek Kisses

“One, two, three o’clock, four o’clock rock!” You gently sang as you picked up around the kitchen, rocking back and forth as you did so. “Five, six, seven o’clock, eight o’clock rock! Nine, ten, eleven o’clock, twelve o’clock rock, we’re gonna rock, around, the clock tonight!” 

To anyone else, they would just see someone cleaning a kitchen, experiencing what appears to be a movie montage whilst doing so, but Hunk, leaning in the doorway, saw so much more. The love of his life was in the kitchen, wearing HIS apron again, twirling while putting away baking equipment. Not to mention they were singing, which was one of his favorite things to witness because it meant they were truly comfortable and happy wherever they were. 

You almost dropped the Delanian steel bowl you were holding when you noticed your boyfriend in the doorway watching you with a smile. “O-oh! Uh, hi…” You blushed, wondering just how much he heard of your singing. Placing the bowl down on the counter, you walked over to him, meeting him halfway as he approached you, placing his hands onto your waist. 

“What’s cooking, good looking?” You raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Did you get that line from Lance? That sounds like a very Lance-esque pick up line.” Grinning sheepishly, Hunk nodded. 

“I guess I should know by now I can’t get anything by you.” 

“No, you can’t,” you giggled, standing on your tiptoes to peck his cheek. You could feel it lift under your lips as he grinned harder from your actions. 

“But really, what are you cooking, it smells amazing!” You again laughed, bending slightly as you could see his nose twitching for the aroma. “Wait, WAIT! Really?” Hunk tensed up, looking at you with puppy dog eyes. “Is this what I think it is?” 

“Yes, I’m making tres leches, or at least I’m trying to! Thank the stars for Kaltenecker, and I think I have the right replacements for the other types of milk, but I guess we will have to find out.” You ran a hand through your hair, taking a look at the timer. “It has about an hour and a half left.”

“You know,” Hunk said slyly while sliding next to you mischievously. “I can’t wait to have the cake, but I’d rather have you.” With a blush you turned to face him, leaning in to kiss his cheek again. 

“You already have me,” you cooed as your lips met his cheek. This time there was something different in the kiss. As soon as you were done you took off running, leaving a very confused (and minorly turned on) Hunk. 

“Did… Did you just bite me? Oh, it’s on!” He yelled while chasing you out of the kitchen, following your laughter like a hunter follows tracks. Like any proficient chef, Hunk knows revenge is a dish best served cold. 

 

Leg Kisses 

One thing Hunk could always admire was legs, and boy oh boy did his significant other have legs for days. Whenever he could, he would have his hand draped over the top of their leg, or when they were sleeping he would always have one hand drifting down to caress it. His favorite thing, however, was when they were alone and bare to the world, bodies colliding and hands grasping at whatever they could.

Sheets.

Clothes.

Each Other… 

These were the times when Hunk could get up close and personal with their legs, perfect as they were. Not only would he be able to caress their legs with his lips, but he can really torment them before actually giving them what they wanted. 

“Delayed gratification is good for you, patience is a virtue,” he said cheekily before biting down on their inner thigh and leaving a sizable hickey on their smooth skin, an addition to the others. 

“Yeah, well then I guess I’m not very virtuous, huh?” 

“Never too late to learn,” he whispered before returning to his guilty pleasure. He was sure they could feel his grin as they squirmed under his ministrations, but he continued on. They were like his drug, and he was hooked. 

 

Belly Kisses

“Surrender now, or be destroyed,” You muttered darkly, straddling the one and only Hunk Garrett, who at the moment looked terrified. 

“No, nonono, what did I do to deserve this? Tell me!” He whimpered, watching you while trying to hold you off with his strong arms, but you were nimble, and had your own ways of getting what you wanted. 

“You know what you did, and now you will be punished, mwahaha!” Diving down, your fingers began to tickle his sides, your mouth descending to blow a raspberry on his stomach while he rolled and actually cried in laughter. 

“What did I do?” He called between his hysterics. “Was it the alarm clock? The Themian Rugern sauce? I swear I didn’t know you were allergic I promise! HahahAHAHA!” 

“You did the crime and now you do the time, babe,” you replied off handedly before resuming your cruel and unusual punishment. You paused when you saw his face go pale. “Hunk? What-“

“Oh my gosh, you found out about the iPod, didn’t you? Was it the iPod?” he whispered almost silently. You blinked before slowly leaning back up, a shadow falling over your eyes. 

“What. Happened. To. My. iPod?” 

“NOTHING!”

“HUNK!” 

 

Eye Kisses

Days like these you just wished your mind would take its own advice and shut the hell up. You were tired, your eyes were itching from an hour of crying, and you were coming up on your third hour of just staring at the wall unseeingly. 

Sometimes, something pushed you to this point. Other times there was no catalyst involved and your mind just broke down around you to a million grey matter shaped pieces. In the back of your mind you could hear the door slide open with a vwoosh, but you couldn’t bring yourself to acknowledge the newest entrance. 

“(Y/N)?” Hunk called, growing more distressed by the sight of your tear stained face. “Babe? Hey, hey now, it’s okay.” Hunk knew it was most certainly not okay, but he had helped you through this before, he would help you through it again. “How long have you been in here?” You looked at him blankly before lowly showing four of your fingers. 

“Okay, okay, so we are going to go get you some water, alright?” he gently helped you up, walking you into the bathroom before setting you on the toilet seat, grabbing a cup and filling it with cold water. As he raised it to your lips you realized how dry your throat was from your sobbing, your mind becoming clearer with the crystalline liquid. 

“Thanks…” you muttered before dropping your head. You were absolutely exhausted from all that had happened, from panic attack to existentialism to dissociation. Hunk, being the blessed boyfriend he was, understood the look in your eyes and lifted you in his arms back to your shared bedroom, carefully helping you out of your clothes and into a baggy pair of pajamas. 

After quietly crawling in after you, he told you to close your eyes, running a cold cloth over them. It felt wonderful, finally respite from the throbbing ache of your bloodshot eyes. After he had done that, Hunk instructed you to keep your eyes closed. You did.  
You could feel the weight of the bed shift as pressure was applied first to your left lid, then your right, followed by a gently kiss to your forehead. 

“If you ever start to feel like this again, please, please just call me next time, okay? I care about you so much, and you don’t have to feel this way.” 

 

Lip Kisses

To kiss his lips was like summer rain. Warm, soft on the skin, enjoyable. For as long as you both had been together that was one thing that was a sure constant. Kisses in the morning when you woke, kisses while getting ready, kisses while cooking breakfast, so on and so forth. 

But kissing him in the summer rain, now that was a whole other story. 

The planet was liberated, like every other planet they had visited in the past. Celebrations and feasts abound, music filled the air, dancers followed the beat while Lance followed the ladies, the usual. All at once, everyone stopped. The musicians stopped playing their tunes, a server dropped their platter, and all this, for one drop of rain. 

The planet, Halijera, had been in a drought for the past century. None of the residents could even remember rain, but here it was, on the day of their liberation. Some saw it as a sign of divine providence, others extreme fortune, but we saw it as it was. 

Summer rain, streaked with all the colors of the rainbow. It was the most beautiful thing, and with a strange pull, you made your way to Hunk, wrapping your arms around him in a loving embrace, lips meeting as your hair and his plastered to each other’s faces. Musicians picked up their instruments again, playing something akin to a foot stomping folk song, and you grabbed Hunk’s hand, leading him out into the middle of the dance clearing, spinning and dipping, though neither of you truly knew what you were doing. The rain had awoken something within you, and you realized. 

 

Hunk had been your first kiss, and you’d be damned if he wasn’t your last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I have one request I am going to be working on, so look for that in a few days, but if anyone else has any requests I'd love to see them! Also, if you like Labyrinth with David Bowie and Jennifer Connely, go check out my completed fic, Into The Labyrinth!   
> Thanks again for reading about our star boy, until next time!


	10. Lazy Mornings for the Not so Lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were requests for our sweet sarcastic boy to get his long overdue blow job! I am so sorry this completely slipped my mind and I FINALLY have time to write while DJ-ing, so strap in! I’m going to tag this as #SurpriseSex, so for those that don’t really like it, don't read it Also I didn't reread this so if there are any errors so sorryyyyy~

Lazy mornings were not exactly a commonplace in the Castleship… Generally it was a clusterfuck of groggy teenagers, rushed food goop, then into the lions for training or actual battle. 

However, for once there was silence. Nothing but the sound of the castle humming and your boyfriend’s light snores. Never have you been so grateful for Coran and Allura’s decision not to wake the paladins up yelling. 

From where you could see, his left arm was slung over his eyes, while you had been nestled against his right. There was a bit of drool falling from his lips. Your eyes crinkled in a silent laugh before you lifted yourself out of bed, stretching and popping as you swung back and forth to loosen up. 

Again you glanced at Hunk, smiling as his body shifted, kicking off the blanket. You debated whether or not you should wake him up, but you had decided against it. Everyone needed a lazy day. 

That was, until you noticed something… protruding for lack of a better word. 

 

In Hunk’s baggy yellow pajamas, you could easily see what would be described as “Morning Wood.” Caught between a blush and a laugh you moved closer, slowly trailing your eyes to his face. He was still completely passed out… A mischievous grin settled on your face as you moved closer to the man on the bed. 

It was quite the coincidence that a few days ago you both were talking about possible kinks. You were quite kinky, but poor Hunk didn’t seem to have too much in his mind for anything besides being dominant and holding you close while in the act. However, he had mentioned something in a quiet voice. That he thought he would like being woken up to something sexual. Oh, if that wasn’t just music to your ears, and the perfect situation had literally laid itself out right in front of you. 

“Thank God these are basically silk…” you muttered to yourself as you gently worked on pulling his pajamas down, sliding them as softly as you could out from under him. At the slightest sound you froze, your eyes catching on Hunk’s sweet sleeping face as you continued your deed. Finally you had worked the pants off of him, your eyes widening as they always do when you catch sight of his manhood. He was definitely proportional, that was for sure… You coughed lightly as you blushed at the thought of what you were about to do. 

Excitement thrummed through your body as you slowly kneeled onto the bed, one hand on one side of him to stabilize yourself as the other hand reached for his lower member, lifting it slightly against the gravity that pulled it to his stomach, giving it an experimental pump as you watched his face. 

“Mmmm…” He groaned very lightly, pressing his arm tighter to his eyes. You smiled before tracing your thumb over the very tip teasingly, and upon hearing another sleep moan, took the bulb at the top into your mouth with a suck. 

There were very tiny gasps coming from above you as you began to work your mouth on him, taking in what you could and working the rest with your hand. You didn’t even hear that he had woken up until you felt a hand on the back of your head. 

“Oh god, (Y/N)…” Hunk groaned, his voice crackling from just waking up. It sent a tingle down your spine in a very pleasant way… With a hum (that earned another gasp from him) you got back to work, bobbing your head up and down as your lover tried to figure out just what to do with his hands. 

It was an adorable combination of him wanting to be rough, but also trying to hold on to the gentle side of him, from grasping a fist full of hair to suddenly dropping it and patting where he had grabbed, smoothing out the follicles once again. 

“Please…” Hunk hissed, jumping slightly under your ministrations as you quickly tried to push him to the back of your throat. That was the easy part. Not choking was the harder part. 

After finally managing your master plan, you held him there, swallowing for a moment before coming back up for air. “Don’t stop…” He babbled in a rush. “Oh God, (Y/N), please, please don’t stop!” With a smile you kept pumping his manhood, now slick with saliva. You hissed for a moment as your own silk shirt brushed teasingly against your perk nipples, leaning forward to lick his length while bringing your other hand down to cup his balls. “FUCK!” 

As you went back down on him, you could taste his salty precum on your lips, humming again as you tried bobbing your head faster, working what you couldn’t reach with your other hand. Now he really grasped you, sharply grabbing a fistful of hair as his other held the top of your head to guide you faster onto him. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh Godohgodohgod… I-“ He looked worse for wear as you glanced up at his face, him having propped himself up enough that you could see him. “I’m gonna cum-Oh God!” 

He was a mess… In the best way possible. His hair was askew, his eyes were shut, and his mouth hung open as he led you as best he could for maximum pleasure. The second his eyes met yours he was a goner, letting out a groan as he pushed your head down, your eyes widening as he met the back of your throat, hot strings of cum roping back into your mouth. You whimpered slightly as you braced yourself against him, trying to swallow what you could before he let you go, coughing slightly with red cheeks as you kneeled back into position on the bed. 

“That… That was amazing…” Hunk had leaned back on the bed, his hand over his eyes as his other arm lay limp on the bed. If he looked like a mess before, damn was he a disaster now. 

“All this from a little blowjob?” You asked cheekily. You couldn’t deny you were really damned turned on now. He opened one eye, watching you where you were as he sat up, smiling as he eyed your hard nipples through your shirt. 

“What can I say, I mentioned it and you sure delivered.” He ran a hand through his hair, a smirk replacing his smile. “You look like you could go for a little more though.” You blushed as he led his hands to your shirt, pulling it up over your head before tossing it somewhere off to the side. 

“I need that, you know…” you giggled as he moved your arms, making eye contact to make sure you were okay with him going further. That was one of the things you truly loved about him. No matter how far in you both were, he always checked to be sure you were okay. With a nod, he brought a hand up to your breast, pinching and kneading as you groaned before closing his mouth around the other, bringing you to gasp. God, he was good at that… Your nipples were never really that sensitive to begin with, but damn. “You- You are too good at this…” 

With a suck he lifted his head, grinning. “What can I say? You are my favorite snack!” He went back at it, harder than before, bringing his other hand to the apex of your thighs. You almost had forgotten you were still on your knees, his actions now making you hyper aware. 

As he rubbed your clit through your pants you shook, leaning over slightly before biting out a shaky response. “F-Fuck you,” you laughed slightly, keening has he pushed harder. Detaching from your breast, he kissed you deeply, pulling back slightly before looking into your eyes. 

“That’s my job,” he laughed before taking his hand away, leaving you whining. “I need you to take those off for me, can you do that for me?” You nodded, still lightly shaking before sitting back to wiggle out of your pajamas. Hunk balled them up and tossed them too. 

“I need those too you know…” you muttered quietly before laying down like he was instructing you to. 

“Not for this, babe.” With lust filled eyes he watched you, running his hand down your stomach as you spread your legs a bit. “You want me to finger you?” He asked, slightly leaning over you. You nodded, biting your lip. “Yeah? I wanna hear you.” 

“P-please, please Hunk?” You wiggled in what you hoped was an enticing fashion, letting out a sigh as he dragged his fingers down further. “Yessss,” you hissed, grabbing at his arm as he slid a think finger in, pulling out slightly before thrusting forward with a force. “Oh shit…”

With a slight laugh Hunk continued his actions, changing up the speed every time it looked like you were getting used to it. “You’re so wet.” 

“OH GOD!” you gasped as he added another finger, not letting up a bit as he kept drilling into you. From his position, the heel of his palm kept meeting your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Can you come for me? Babe, can you? Just for me…” He whispered into your ear lowly, causing you to tighten around his fingers. 

“Hunk…” You grasped his bicep tighter before you let go, spasming lightly beneath him as he kept going, letting you ride out your orgasm for as long as possible. 

“Can you handle one more?” He asked, leaning down to where he now lay on the bed, the question in his eyes. You could see he was rock hard again, and you smiled tiredly as you slowly got up, your back cracking from being pushed into an arch. 

“Yeah, I think so,” you smiled, pulling him into a kiss as you settled into a sitting position just above his hips. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” he whispered before pulling you back into a soft kiss. You leaned back, sitting up a bit to reach back and grab his member before lining it up against your soaking entrance. 

A deep groan tore its way from Hunk’s throat, and you sighed in need as he filled you so deliciously. Your arms shook lightly as you began to lift yourself off him, only to sink deeper than before. “Hunk…” you whispered, groaning yourself as you felt him twitch in you in response. As you went to lift yourself again, Hunk wrapped his arms around you with a whispered protest, pulling you flush against him so you were laying on your stomach against his. 

“Let me,” he whispered lovingly, stroking your hair lightly before he began thrusting his way into your cervix.

“Oh my God…” you moaned as you felt him reach as deep as he could. His slow thrusts were killing you as he pulled you into yet another kiss. You both only broke it when he hit a certain part of you that make you gasp and arch, causing him to gasp in turn as you tightened maddeningly around him. “Faster…. Harder, please!” 

“You got it,” he growled as he held you tighter, angling his hips to reach the same spot as he began his assault. You tightened again, slightly pulling against his arms as you tried to get more friction. Hunk adjusted his grip to be more comfortable for you, one arm braced against your lower back, the other crossing your back to hold the opposite shoulder, bringing you down to meet his thrusts. It didn’t take long before you came, but he just kept going, and soon enough you could feel your hyper sensitive womanhood fixing for another. 

“Hun-Hunk I’m… again…” he tried to thrust faster, only resulting in mismatching pulses that were turning you on even more. 

“Can you give me another, (Y/N)? I bet you can…” he growled into your ear, pressing his nose into your hair. “God, you are so beautiful… Cum for me, beautiful.” His voice gave you goosebumps as he blew them into your ear, and you tightened up. “You can do it, one more, just one more, please… Pleaseee,” he hissed as he began to throb. 

You let out a sob as your hips began bucking on their own, his matching your stuttered pace as you fell off the edge together. With a strangled sound you fell limp over him, feeling everything oozing out of you from where you both were still connected, twitching lightly. 

“I love you so much, beautiful…” he muttered from where he was, lazily tracing shapes over your back. 

“I love you too, handsome.” You laughed slightly, feeling more juices squelch out of you. “You know what?” 

“What?” he sighed happily. 

“Thank God we found some form of space birth control.” 

Hunk choked on laugher, not expecting that, and you just smiled contentedly, ready to fall back asleep on your lover. Thank God for lazy mornings…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been meaning to write this for a bajillion years, but life as always was being a diva and needed attention. I hope you enjoyed this! Someone had asked me what playlist I listen to for my sexy times writing, so here! I listen to Smut Writing by melancholymango on Spotify!  
> If anyone has any other requests PLEASE send them my way! Like I said, I love procrastinating.  
> If you want to yell into the void with me, message me on Flannelsandfatcats.tumblr.com! I'd love to talk to you people!


	11. One More Light (Trigger Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Depression #SuicidalThoughts #SuicideAttempt  
> Hey Guys… So, this is a really REALLY dark chapter, I am not going to sugar coat this in any way shape or form. This chapter contains self-harm, mentions of suicide, attempted suicide, and a blocked suicide. If you are triggered by these things, please do not read this. I was listening to One More Light by Linkin Park, and it hit me hard, and it brought back a lot of thoughts and the only productive way I oculd let it out is by writing about it, so this chapter came of it.  
> Real talk, if anyone needs to talk or is feeling alone, please reach out to someone. I am here at flannelsandfatcats.tumblr.com and if you are ever feeling lost and alone and you need to talk with someone, please please reach out. I have been there. It is not a friendly place, but it isn’t one you need to deal with alone.

{Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?  
Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?}

It had been the longest of days. But it seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. 

One more day of self loathing and pain. One more day of trying and getting nothing back as promised. 

You’ve tried the self help, back home you had tried the group sessions, the countless pills in orange bottles with what was believed to be the miracle cure to your illness, but it wasn’t in your body, it was in your mind. 

Dopamine too high, dopamine too low, a rollercoaster of lights and voids too fast and far away that you couldn’t reach the safety rail. Vertigo clashing across your vision as you tried to get up, only to fall back into the cold covers you had made, but were too unmotivated to get under. 

Nights of staring at the ceiling till your eyes were so dry your mind made up stars to try to focus on, before they too left. 

Days of eating, before the girl with the appetite said she wasn’t hungry anymore. Days of sleeping through depression naps before the anxiety snatched that away too. 

Scratches appearing like shooting stars scratched onto your arms by absentmindedness and unfeeling hours where your body had just demanded to FEEL SOMETHING. 

Cracked smiled you quickly had to paint on, laughter to the point of tears because for once you were relieved to see color for a moment. 

You had been taken to the stars, something you had wished since you were young, but now it just seemed empty. You sat on the steps of the lookout at night, watching as galaxies twisted into works of art, and all you wanted was to sail amongst the waves of stardust and become a piece of the art. 

 

{We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep  
There are things that we can have, but can't keep}

It had been the longest of nights. 

You frowned as you thought of the life you have had. It had been wonderful, but things had become the same as always. You lost enjoyment in the simple things that had brought you joy, the things that had once brought you a sense of peace and meaning. 

Music was just sounds.

Art was just lines on a paper.

Writing was just words that no one else would read. 

Everything you were doing, laughing, cooking, training, even spending time with your boyfriend, it had all just become motions. An act. And you were a damn good actress. Nobody had suspected a thing. 

Tonight was the night it would all end. 

In movies back on Earth, you remembered hearing space was a vacuum. That in seconds, your cold body would die, your eyes would burst out, everything would cease to exist. 

Wetting your lips, you squinted as you tasted salt. Lifting your hand, you noticed you were crying. 

“Huh.” 

With a sigh, you walked towards the air-lock on the ship. It was nighttime, and no one should be awake. With that thought in mind, you went on your mission, making one last stop. Passing through the Lion’s Bay, you smiled slightly, saying your goodbyes to each of them, a gentle hand on the large paw of each of them, saving yellow for last. 

“You take care of him, Girl. You hear me?” An inexplicable feeling of grief dropped onto your shoulders. “You… You better take care of him!” A sob ripped from your worn throat as you fell to your knees. “T-Take care o-of him…” You cried there for a while, letting everything go before a soft growl filled your ears. 

Looking up, you could see Yellow’s head had tilted down to face you. With a gasp you noticed her eyes had turned on, watching you with a burning yellow light, as if saying that she was there. She was listening. 

You harshly pulled your sleeves to your eyes, furiously wiping them, itchy and red. Getting up sharply, you turned from her, stopping only once. 

“Please, don’t let him try to find me.” And with that you made your way to the air-lock, walking inside and closing the door. 

 

{If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers}

“I’m sorry…” you whispered to Yellow- to everyone- as you walked to the back near the window. Glancing out quickly, you observed the stars with unfeeling vision. Soon you would be out there, the castleship would be continuing its course, and you would be left among the stars. Unbidden tears began to fall yet again, and as you tried to quell them they only got worse and worse. Your vision was blurring as you made your way back to the control panel, clicking through the first phases of the screen to the red and green buttons. 

Pursing your quivering lips, you stared at the screen, raising a shaking finger to the screen and letting it hover for a moment. You tensed yourself. Would it hurt as much as everyone had said? 

Steeling your nerves, you played over every happy moment you had experienced; meeting your friends at the Garrison, being placed on a separate team, with Pidge, Lance and… Hunk… Escaping that night, saving Shiro, reuniting with Keith, finding Blue, finding Arus, meeting Allura and Coran, the planets you had liberated, hanging out with everyone. With one final breath, you smiled sadly, moving your finger to the screen-

But nothing happened. 

“No…” You tried pressing the screen again and again, frowning as a red X appeared on the display. “NO!”

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N), but I cannot allow you to do this.” A voice that was very different than its normal cheerful manner sounded over the speaker. 

“Coran?” Oh shit, he was stopping you… He knew… “Wh-what am I doing here?” You decided to play dumb and deny it. “I must have been sleep walking! Thank God you were there!” 

You were met with silence. 

“(Y/N), I know…” You froze, biting your lip and snuffling, your hand still on the air-lock display. 

“What do you mean, Coran?” He sighed and you heard him click a button, your own voice replaying back at you. 

“To the Team, I am so So sorry… Tonight I am going to take myself off of your hands. Don’t come to find me, please. Carry on, fight the war, win! Go home, guys. And when you get there, live for me? Okay? I love you all. So SO much… I love you guys so much…” You could hear yourself crying in the video while fiddling with the recorder. “H-how do I turn this d-damned thing off? God dam-“ 

You were still frozen, frowning as you listened. Why had you been so stupid? Of course someone would find it…

“I’ve locked the controls on you… I am so sorry it had to come to this. If you were hurting, I-“ 

“Don’t, Coran…” you whispered brokenly. “Please…” 

“I-ahem…” he cleared his throat, his disembodied voice coming over the speaker. “I’ve alerted Hunk to your state, and-“  
“Dammit Coran!” you cried, slamming your fists down onto the now cracked screen. You cried harder, your attempt at freedom from this having been thwarted. “Why? WHY!”

“You are not alone in this, (Y/N). You never have been… I wish I had seen this coming, but we can fix it! We are all here for you.” His voice had gotten shakier and quieter as he had continued.

You could see a blurry shape approaching the small window of the chamber you were in. A yellow shape. A shape you recognized. Coran was still saying something, but you had drowned him out.

“No…” you whispered as he got closer to your grieving form. “GO AWAY!” you yelled at him, wincing as he startled, his palms frozen outward in a placating gesture. “GO!” 

“(Y/N), I encourage you t-“ 

“STOP, CORAN! STOP IT!” you screamed, face red and eyes blazing. You vaguely heard Hunk on the outside telling Coran that he was making things worse, but you couldn’t care, you had torn back to the control panel, rapidly trying to press the RELEASE button, but to no avail. 

“Let me out! LET ME OUT!” The opening of a seal was your answer, and with eyes closed you waited for the absolute zero of space to consume you. 

 

{Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?}

 

But you were met with warmth. And pressure. 

A blanket had been thrown around your shoulders as you fell to the ground, a large shape curling around you, making you feel so small…

“What were you thinking?” A voice cried, surrounding you like the arms that were pressed around you. Your eyes were wide as you stared blankly at the open door to the Lion’s Bay. Hunk had gotten in, and now here you both were, entangled in each other as the space door remained sealed. 

(Y/N), why didn’t you tell me… How did I not see-“ Hunk whimpered, holding onto you like he would lose you. To be fair, he could have. You held your breath, still staring unblinkingly onward. 

Were you really just about to do that? Were you really just about to hurl yourself into space, where they would never find you? Never get peace, never see you again? You weren’t ready for that… 

What WERE you thinking? 

“I-I…” you shook your head, looking up at him in horror. You opened your mouth to speak, but no words could be heard as you gaped like some sort of frightened fish. Your face crumbled as you fell face first into his shoulder, sobbing as hard as your body would allow, screams and shivers shook your whole being. It only took a moment for Hunk to join you, crying and holding onto you for dear life. 

For what felt like hours you sat like that, till you were sure you were dehydrated and your knees were bruised. Looking at your hands, you shook. 

“I almost… Oh, God, I almost just-“ 

“Shhh. Shhhhshhhh, (Y/N). I got you… I got you,” Hunk whispered, pulling you to your feet then into his arms. “I love you so much, (Y/N)… I can’t lose you, please…” He was still crying, but his eyes were clear and serious. “Never do anything like this again. Come find me, wherever I am, whatever I am doing, I will stop it to find you. I will always come to find you…” He held you like a child, carrying you so your legs were wrapped around his back and your head was facing the air-lock as he walked away with you. As he was walking, you could see everything behind him, including the yellow lion who was still watching you with her eyes alight. Slowly, you could see her return to her proud sitting position, the light slowly dimming as if she was pleased you were in her Paladin’s arms. 

You were so tired. As Hunk walked, you felt slumber catch up to you as his rocking lulled you. You weren’t healed. Not by a long shot, but tonight had scared you. What you were about to do, you had never stopped to think of who you would be affecting. You had never stopped to think of your friends, of the hurt in their souls as they sat at the table, your seat empty, of their hurt as they would walk past your room that would be collecting dust. Of Lance, who wouldn’t sing anymore. 

Of Shiro, who wouldn’t speak to anyone while he mourned. 

Of Allura, who would feel like she failed you. 

Of Coran, who would probably cry himself to sleep while trying to support the others. 

Of Pidge, who would force herself to stay awake at night to keep working on their equipment so they could find your body… 

Of Keith, who would isolate himself to the training room day and night, not answering anyone’s calls.

 

Of Hunk, who would cease to exist… 

You weren’t healed. But with your friends here and your determination, maybe you could begin to try to…

{Well I Do}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Dark stuff.  
> I know you guys don’t really read these, but I wanted to say I really appreciate you reading my writing. This is one of those things that I genuinely enjoy putting together, and that is a lot these days. I know I am nowhere near consistent, and that I take a while to get back on requests, but I really do love you guys for reading my stuff. Again, if you are ever feeling lost and in need of a friend, my tumblr inbox is always open and I usually respond to that pretty quickly. I really love you people. Thank you so much.


	12. Baby Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is a request! TheFlopsyBunny had wanted a Fem!Reader giving birth to Older!Hunk's child, so here is that! It is a lot longer than I thought it would be, whoops....   
>  Warning, it gets a little into detail during the birth, but that's because I'm an EMT and my brain doesn't work it any other way...

There were very few things you couldn’t tell Hunk. 

In fact, you had always told him everything. Everything, ever. There was never any distance between you, nothing to be held back by a wall if one were even to exist…

So why were you so afraid now? It had been years and years since you all had disappeared into the stars. 5 years since you had started dating Hunk, or as close to dating as you could get in a spaceship during a war. It had been a month since he proposed…

 

Glancing at your stomach you worried your lip, taking the bottom corner between your teeth as you stared in the mirror. You had noticed you were beginning to gain a little weight, but being Hunk’s fiancée would do that to anyone… 

You didn’t have your period last month. You thought it had been a fluke, maybe the atmosphere of whatever planet you had been on was helping to alleviate the monthly pains, but now you were beginning to see the truth. 

Today you were supposed to start your period for the second month. You never got sick, yet this morning you had to rush from bed to throw up. Lifting your top, you could see the telltale bump beginning to form, just barely popping out, but extending up towards your ribcage. “I can probably only get away without telling anyone for another month…” You muttered dismally, turning to the side to see the change in you. Now that you were truly looking, there was no denying it.. You were pregnant. You were going to be a mother! Hunk was going to be a dad!

It only took a second for you to realize the weight of the situation. 

“This war zone-“ you swallowed the lump in your throat. “This is no place for a child…” It was true. You had seen countless families torn apart, children missing parents, parents losing children, seen the despair and loss on their faces and in their hearts. Over the years the fighting had lessened, it’s true, but insurgent forces from what remained of the Galra Empire still attacked almost daily, and when it was too quiet, that is when things were going to get bad.

You leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor in emotion. Could you do this? Have a baby, be a mom? 

Would you go through with it? 

The thought of termination briefly crossed your mind before you cried horrified at the intrusive thought. 

How could you not? Tears fell unbidden from your eyes as you hyperventilated. How could you even think of not going through with this? The child- your child- had done nothing wrong! Lost in thought you couldn’t hear the door to the bedroom slide open, nor could you hear the sock padded footsteps tiptoeing towards the door. 

“Babe?” You squeaked slightly as you heard your lover speak softly outside of the door. “(Y/N), are you okay in there?” He sounded so concerned it broke your heart. Over the years you have learned him inside and out. His voice, however, was something that changed on the regular, getting progressively deeper as he aged, but still just as sarcastic and bouncy as he always was in his teen years. You smiled at his care, but frowned when you were reminded why you needed it. 

“I-I’m fine… I just- don’t feel so good…” He made a sad sound outside before trying to come through the door. You stared up at him with tear filled eyes, and everything in you screamed to tell him, but you weren’t ready just yet. 

God, he was so handsome. His tanned skin, his hair that was beginning to grow out beyond his usual length. He’d probably ask you to cut it soon. He was wearing an off white tank top looking shirt that had oil stains on it, but you could tell they weren’t fresh. After all, you were the one who put them there when you loaded a gun with the black liquid, having an impromptu water gun battle. 

But what you notice the most is the warmth in his big eyes. Back on Earth they said Eyes were the windows to the Soul, and Hunk was the epitome of the saying. His eyes were always so expressive. Now he looked on in worry, but comforted you all the same. “You are looking pale, lemme get you to bed.” The large man didn’t even hesitate to lean down and pick you up, cradling you softly against his chest as he set you onto the bed in the wall alcove. As you sniffled he settled the blankets around you, gently sitting on the edge of the bed as he tucked you in. 

“Hey, I’m going to go make you some food, okay? You stay put and rest up,” he whispered, tucking a stray hair away before kissing your forehead. As the door to your shared room slid closed you pulled his pillow over your head and groaned. How were you going to tell him? 

Your body must have been working overtime, because before you knew it, Hunk was sweeping back into the room with food and you were only just waking up. “Dinner is served!” Hunk said with a goofy smile, setting it down to help you sit up. It didn’t take much for a conversation to start up, natural as things were between you, but you were reserved, and focused more on your food. It was a strange pale pink soup that looked like Congee. You must have been looking at it for too long, because Hunk leaned in slightly, peering into the soup as well. 

“Everything okay?” He lifted one eyebrow as he watched you startle, but quickly hid everything behind a smile. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“… What?” Your eyes widened as you realized what had just slipped past your mouth. 

“It’s perfect! The soup, that is…” You mumbled, shoveling as much as you dared into your mouth. Hunk sat stock still, only moving to halt your hand. 

“(Y/N), are… Are you pregnant?” The only sound was the clink of you placing the spoon back in the bowl. You hummed an affirmative, moving to sit on your hands while staring unblinkingly at the food before you.   
There was no answer from him for a moment, but soon you felt the warmth of his palm cup your cheek. “Is… Is it mine?” He asked with the most unreadable expression. 

Tears swelled in your eyes again. “Of course it’s yours you dork!” You pulled your hands from beneath you and lightly flicked him, earning a fake whine and a smile. “Who else’s would it be?” 

“Just making sure!” He called in false concern. His face became so full of joy in a split second. “Really though? You are pregnant? We are going to be parents?” His face became green momentarily realization truly hit him. “Oh my gosh, we are going to be parents… What if they don’t like us? What if we mess something up? What if-“ 

“Leave the what if’s to when the baby is actually here.” You smiled, tears in your eyes as well as Hunk leaned in close, kissing you deeply while tactfully avoiding the food he had just brought in for you. For a moment you just sat there, holding your foreheads together before opening your eyes to see he had already opened his, watching you with adoration in his eyes. 

“We are going to be parents…” Hunk whispered softly, leaning onto his side as a large hand pressed over your stomach, rubbing it lightly. “I can’t believe this… I get how machines work, I understand algorithms and steps and equations, but this, this is a miracle.” The awe in his voice caused a laugh to bubble up from within you. 

“It’s called biology, dear, and you are lucky to have some of the best medical information right here,” you replied, tapping your skull. “The pods here might be great, but we need to talk to Allura and Coran to see how they work with pregnancy. We can’t take any risks.” 

Hunk nodded, closing his eyes as the excitement continued to wash over him. “Have you thought of any names yet?” You hummed. 

“Tala means star in Tagalog. I think doing something space related would be really cool if we ever return to Earth one day.” 

“That would be pretty for a girl.” Hunk sighed, readjusting his back. Sirius is also a fun one, the dog star in a castle of Lions.” 

“What about Jupiter? Gender neutral, and we can nickname them JupJup?” Hunk smirked, opening his eyes with a mischievous look. 

“Oh no… What name have you thought of?” 

“Simba.”

“No…” 

“Kovu?”

“No.” You deadpanned. 

“Mufasa Mufasa MUFASA?” Hunk grew in volume before going to tickle your sides, watching in satisfaction as you turned red, giggling while trying to hold him off. 

“I love you,” he whispered as you calmed down. You rolled your eyes, responding in kind as you pulled him in closer for a kiss, your tongues clashing somewhere in between as you began to imagine your future together. 

No, not just yours and his, your new family’s. 

Though the galaxy was confusing and terrifying at times, you knew it was going to all come together, and somehow, just somehow, it was all going to be alright. 

 

Fast forward about 7 months and you looked like you had swallowed a planet. It had been a long while, but you were doing well, the family that was the paladins coming together to make sure you had everything you needed. Even the Lions had seemed to light up more often when you were around, as if they knew you carried an innocent life within your womb. 

Jupiter, you had decided, would be the child’s name, boy girl, whichever happened, you and Hunk were happy. Lance personally had wanted it to be a little girl so he could braid someone’s hair again. You also knew he missed his little sister, and bringing a baby into the castle of lions was something that seemed to brighten up the spirits of all who came to visit. Matt, though he visited infrequently, almost fainted when he found out. Pidge was very adamant to drag him out by his foot and not allow him near you for the rest of that day. 

Hunk had been fixing up Yellow this morning due to the dings she got in her armor from a passing meteor shower. The fact that it took a damned meteor to dent her made you crack up. After you made your way out of bed swaddled in clothes that were almost too tight on your belly began to walk towards the hanger to where you had hoped to find your husband. 

Wow that sounded strange to say… Husband. A month after you discovered your little bundle of joy, Hunk asked if you wanted to get married before or after the baby. You had replied the sooner the better. 

Warmth suffused you as you recalled the moment fondly. You could almost feel the water from the ocean planet rubbing against your ankles as you both said your vows-

Wait…

A stab of pain to your lower back shocked you out of your day dream. “Fuck!” 

That wasn’t the memory you were feeling… Your damned water just broke…. “H-Help! Anyone!” you moved away from the wet spot on the floor from your break and slid against the wall. “Hello-aaaah!” you screamed as the pain overtook you again. 

“(Y/N)?” a voice asked from down the hall. “Quiznack!” Shiro never swears… You chuckled as he came closer to you, frantically asking what was wrong. 

“Shhhh Shiro, I am fine-“ you grunted, placing a hand on your stomach. “Can you help me up? I need to-ugh… Get to the medical wing stat!” He only blushed and nodded, pulling you up before lifting you into a hold. Your eyes watered in pain with every rough step, but you would make it. You could see Allura srunning up to you from her spot down the hall. 

“What is happening?” She asked alarmed, until she saw you pushing out breaths in a focused fashion. “Shiro, give her to me, go find Hunk, she will be needing him.” Shiro nodded the affirmative before running to the bay. 

“Okay (Y/N), how are you doing?” You gave her a look, though it softened as she laid you down. 

“Oh you know, I’m f-fine, there is just a child attempting to rip its way out through my stomach!” Allura made herself busy as she wet a towel and placed it on your forehead, the bed she laid you in already covered by protective sheets, a cradle already set to the side. 

“Don’t you yell at me, I am helping.” She replied simply, holding your hand as you counted the time between your contractions. 

“Allura….” You warned. “Allura, it’s soon! Where is Hunk? I can’t do this without him…” 

“I’m here, babe! Sorry I’m late,” he ran through the sliding door, anxiety wracked up on his frame. He had goggle marks on his face with ashes surrounding where said goggles must have been. 

“Bout’ time… I can’t hold on much longer…” your voice went from a normal volume and dropped to a whisper as the pain grew stronger. 

It took about 30 minutes, but your child was out. A little boy you would name Jupiter. 

 

But something was wrong. 

 

“Guys…” you leaned your head back. “I- I can’t… Something is wrong!” Hunk placed Jupiter in his crib, moving to hold your hand while Allura went to your child. 

“Babe, (Y/N), Honey, what’s wrong? Tell me,” he pleaded as your skin began to blanch. 

“There is another child…” Allura whispered, pressing lightly on your stomach. The movement caused you to cry out in pain, and you clenched Hunk’s hand tighter in your own. 

“Wh-what?” you whimpered, closing your heavy eyes as Hunk kneeled closer to you, placing one arm behind your neck as he wrapped the other across your chest. 

“Twins!” He called, but you couldn’t share his exuberance. 

“Hunk, stop for a moment, I am going to need your help.” The serious tone of Allura’s voice shook him as he looked to her. “This isn’t going to be easy on her…” He nodded as he did whatever Allura instructed him to. 

“The umbilical cord is around their neck!” Allura hissed, telling Hunk to help you ono your hands and knees. “This is going to be uncomfortable, (Y/N)…” 

“Oh,” you snarled sarcastically. “I must have missed the comfortable part, silly me.” You gasped as Allura reached in and lifted the baby’s head so that it no longer compressed the cord, letting the child receive it’s nutrients and blood, unwrapping the cord and demanding you push. 

“I can’t!” You called, the pain becoming unbearable. 

“Push!” She demanded.

“Stop it!” Tears were falling fresh from your eyes again as you cried. 

“(Y/N), if you don’t push your baby will die!” You could hear Jupiter wailing in his crib as you keened, eyes squeezing shut as you pushed as hard as you could. 

A wail filled the air after Allura and Hunk suctioned the baby’s mouth and nose. “It’s a girl!” Hunk cried in joy. “(Y/N), we have a boy and a girl!” You smiled sleepily as you nodded your head, letting it tilt to the side as exhaustion finally took you. 

 

 

Finally, you woke up, finding yourself in a healing pod. “Hey there, mama,” Pidge called from the medic terminal. You were still disoriented, but all you wanted was your children. 

“Pidge, where are they? Are they okay?” She waved off your worries and lead you down the hallway, around the long corridors. The white body suit clung to you as you entered yours and Hunk’s room to find two cribs, and one sleeping father between the two. 

“He’s been out of it for about 20 minutes. Didn’t sleep a wink last night.” Pidge smiled softly before looking up to you. “You know, he’s been waiting for you to wake up to name her. What do you think?” Smiling, you looked at your husband before making your way over to your fraternal twins. 

“Well there is Jupiter, so maybe Artemis? Or Venus?” 

Pidge nodded, leaning over as well. “I like Artemis, we could call her Arty. Buuuuuut that’s not my decision.” She got up to nudge her fellow genius, waking him before hugging you and leaving the room. 

“You-“ he yelled before you shushed him. “You’re okay…” he whispered, smiling as he stood, holding you to his muscular frame. 

“I am.” Hunk watched you glance back to your babies. 

“Do you want to hold them?” 

“I do…” you whispered as your lip quivered, tears filling your eyes. As Hunk handed them to you, you realized you were holding your whole world in your arms… Well, your whole world was there, but your sun and stars were standing before you, watching in adoration as you held them close. 

“We haven’t named her yet. What do you think?” 

“I think Artemis.” 

“I think that is a great name…” Hunk came from behind, folding his arms around yours that held your children. 

 

This moment. Right here. This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it! Today I wrote 4 college length essays, and I had to bang this out with it while my fingers were skippy and my mind was trippy, so here you go! If you want to read any other stories, please please send me requests, they keep me going and keep me creating! 
> 
> Also! WOW Almost 2,000 hits! And over 100 Kudos! I love y'all so much and I really do appreciate the love.


	13. Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I won’t lie, I was watching the season 5 finale while writing this and cried a little when the beginning blared Carry On My Wayward Son. It was emotional, okay? I mean, Damn… Haven’t watched that show in years.   
> Anyways, here is a promised request! It is in fact break week, so I am going to try to get a chappie out a day! Enjoy!

It was a quiet morning, the castle making its usual whirring noises silently in the humming darkness. It was still too early for anyone sane (exception: Shiro in the training room) to be awake, yet here you both were, cuddled deep into each other’s arms. Not too much was going on, to say the least. After a night of late talks and slightly (more than slightly) inappropriate acts, you both had just woken up once more, quietly whispering affections to one another. 

“I’m so lucky you came with us on that trip…” Hunk whispered for the tenth time that night. You rolled your eyes, gently prodding his nose with your finger. 

“You didn’t want to go in the first place, I was going to keep you safe. Space just happened to be a questionable side benefit.” Hunk met your eyes before crossing his own to keep a visual on the finger still on his nose. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips before he tucked his face into your palm, humming softly as you brushed your thumb over his cheek. “Aha, who is the real cat here? You or Yellow?” 

“Definitely Yellow, but I am just as ferocious!” he cried, diving at you before bringing his lips to yours. 

Stars swam behind your eyes as they always did whenever your two lips met. He pulled his hand to cup your cheek now, only breaking for a quick second before resting his forehead against yours. 

“Well that’s for damned sure!” You panted after the Paladin halted his attack. “Hmmm. My Lion.” You hummed as you wrapped your bare arms around his neck, gasping lightly as he accidentally brushed your oversensitive body. 

“Then I guess you are my Lioness, huh?” He laughed, leaning back to his side of the bed to let you come to him, settling again into a slightly more comfortable position. 

“So, what is this now, a pet name fight?” 

“Do you want it to be?” Hunk looked at you with a mischievous expression that matched your own. 

“Operation: Annoy the team is a-go?” You whispered hopefully. Hunk snickered, laying his arm over his eyes in exaggerated false agitation. 

“Sure thing, Sweet Cheeks.” 

~

As the hours faded into the morning you had a million ideas running through your head about the names you would be calling Hunk throughout the day. If everything worked the way you planned, the team (plus Lotor now, because evidently that was a thing, as per Allura), would hate you. Not truly hate you, but everyone would be salty enough to crystallize something. Hopefully. 

At present moment you were sitting at the dining table, everyone coming and going as they pleased. 

The food goo was plentiful, conversation abundant, the crops were watered, the children were fed, etcetera etcetera, but there was one thing missing… 

“Hey there, Snookums!” Hunk cried as he leaned over to place a kiss on the crown of your head. You smiled up at him, kissing his cheek as he sat down beside you. 

“Morning, Honey-Pot,” you laughed, attempting to look at the team without looking suspicious. Lance was squinting with a smile, while Keith just looked to him for confirmation of what was going on. Shiro and Pidge shared a smile, whereas the other aliens in the room squinted questionably at the names. 

“Honey-Pot?” 

“Snookums?” Lance and Allura said at the same time, confused but glad for their friends. You glanced to Hunk with a small smile. Ohhhh it will be fun seeing their reactions change as the day goes on… 

~

No one had really brought up the nick names since that morning, and you were just itching to try out some more. It was easy to find areas where Hunk would be around the other paladins. If he was in the lounge, he’d usually be around Lance and Coran, sometimes Shiro. The Lion’s Bay was generally populated with Pidge, maybe Matt, and occasionally Allura. If he was training, Lance would generally go with him. What you didn’t expect was Hunk to come find you. 

You were where you normally stayed, in the medical wing. It made sense for you to want to continue your education in the medical practicum, and there was a whole galaxy of knowledge out there for you to undertake now. Surprisingly, Lotor had offered to help out with the Galra’s knowledge of attending wounds, field medic style. 

“I must admit, this is much different than anything I learned in the Altean medicinal archives…” You said thoughtfully, chewing lightly on the pen nib you had in your hand. Lotor smiled softly, gesturing to the floating images on the holo-screen. 

“Understandable. The Altean’s were much more advanced in certain sciences, and that included healing. However, war was, unfortunately, the Galran specialty, and that included accelerated healing on the battle field.” He watched as Hunk snuck up behind you, smiling again as he kept quiet, drawing your attention back to the screen. “Now if you pay closer attention to the methods of tourniquet application, you will find they change based on the planet’s gravitational pull-“

“SUGAR LIPS!” Hunk called loudly into your ear, causing you to drop the pen with a squeak. Your eyes shot wide as you were pulled against Hunk’s dense form, a warmth covering you where there had only been cold. Finally, your own form relaxed and you allowed yourself to turn to face your lover. 

“Hey there, Pumpkin Pie,” you whispered, leaning forward to gently place a kiss on his lips, a red shade covering both of your faces. 

One of your favorite things about Hunk was the look he would get on his face when he had an idea. His hair would puff Ghibli style, and his eyes would get wide, a starry look taking over. He suddenly began to walk away, a hop in his step. 

“Where are you going?” you laughed, and he paused briefly, determination in his eyes. 

“I am going to try to make a pumpkin pie!” It wasn’t long until his yellow body was out of sight, but as   
you turned to Lotor, you blushed again. An amused smile had spread across his face, and he had shifted from his lecturing posture, keeping his form straight and his arms behind his back, to a more relaxed form, actually leaning onto the console and shifting his weight onto one hip. 

“What?” you questioned, tucking the pen behind your ear embarrassingly. 

“Nothing, I just envy what you have. Cherish it.” Lotor sighed before meeting your eyes again. “It is something hard to come by in times such as these.” 

“Thank you, Lotor… Now about tourniquets?” 

~

There had been a few more instances. The two of you were determined to make everyone in the ship experience the mushiness that was the two of you. The easiest way to get this done was to ambush them while in the Lions. 

“Hey, nice shot Lance!” Allura called from Blue, Lance glowing from the compliment. The team had just formed Voltron to take on a small squadron of Galra fighters that were making their way towards another quintessence mine. It didn’t take long to end the fight, it was only a squabble, no wounded, no issues whatsoever. On their way back, there was always conversation between the ship members and the paladins, some light hearted banter, congratulations on a job well done. 

“Hey, great job Chicken Nuggie!” There was radio silence for a moment, and on your end, Lotor had to cover his mouth to keep in his laughter. Coran rubbed his mustache while canting his head towards the now squawking paladins. 

“CHICKEN NUGGIE!” Pidge screamed, actually screamed into her headset, so loud the speaker actually blew out a little. You could see her eyes flooding through the holo-screen that displayed each paladin’s vital signs. Shiro shook his head in mirth, a small smile on his face as Lance laughed in happiness. 

Hunk just sat there with a smug smile, leaning back into his chair. Before the laughter could subside, he loudly replied into his headpiece. 

“Yes, my skinny mocha Frappuccino, no whip?” 

“What is that?” Allura asked hesitantly, but he paid no mind, basking in the pride of his teammates either laughing or crying Why. 

“Do I even want to know?” Lotor questioned from beside you. You bit your lip, still listening to the laughter of your friends. It was good to be good… 

~

“Oh ZZ-Top?” you hummed, leaning over the lounge chairs to place your elbows on Hunk’s shoulders. At this point the team just groaned. Over he rest of the day, you both had exchanged names regarding characters, such as Kili and Tauriel, Scully and Mulder. Short and Tall Stack, Bees Knees and Apple Tart, all manner of cute and embarrassing nick names. 

“Yes, Crazy Train?” You tilted your head at him. “Crazy Train?” Hunk’s eyes went wide.

“Too much?” 

“Just a bit, Lover…” 

“Oh gee,” he muttered, scratching his neck. “When did we switch to romantic nicknames? Now I have to come up with something clever…” You watched him for minute, his eyes flickering as he fought to come up with something that would work. Turning around, he whispered something into your ear before kissing you. 

“Mine…” Not so original, but you thought it was sweet. Until of course Lance chimed in. 

“CHEESY!” 

“What, what did he say?” Pidge cried, leaning onto her knees. 

“He said “Mine!”” Laughter rang around the room as Hunk blushed, but smiled regardless. You walked around the couch to sit next to him, smiling. 

“Hey, I have a random question for you guys…” Lance muttered, putting his chin in his hand. 

“What is it…” Hunk groaned, letting his face fall into his hands. 

“If you are a ZZ-Top, does that make (Y/N) a ZZ-Bottom?” 

 

“LANCE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I have a few more requests to get done this week, but if you want more, keep them coming! I love reading all your comments, and seriously, if you want to talk outside of the comment section, reach out to my tumblr! Thanks for being great, all talk again when I post later this week!


	14. Laundromat Meet-Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is another request coming at you from right here on AO3! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> So, I actually wanted to combine two requests here, just because while writing this I had a strange idea… So, thus was born the meet-cute laundromat. ENJOY!

“Why is it always so expensive to do laundry here?” Your friend, Nessie, commented while leaning over a dryer. You glanced at her, side-eyeing the bluenette with a gaze to kill. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask me?” For the last few weeks, Nessie would always complain that she didn’t have the money to pay for the $1.50 washer and the $0.55 dryer, so you, being the kind friend you are, helped out. Unfortunately, this “helping out” has become a “hand out” and most unfortunately has become a habit…

“Ehehe… Right…” she replied, scratching the back of her neck, a least having the common decency to feign embarrassment. 

For a school as advanced as the Galaxy Garrison, you had to wonder why the hell was laundry so expensive? Also, why was it even a thing you had to do? There were little laudro-bots the professors were able to use! Wouldn’t it be more beneficial to the programming sector to just mass produce them then check the accuracy of a mass produced product? 

“Whatever, you just owe me like, 6 coffee’s by now…” You broke your scolding attitude for a moment as you saw her face break out in stress marks, laughing off the tension. You didn’t exactly notice the men waltzing into the smallish laundry room. 

-

There were two men, one lanky and brunette, the other slightly taller and tanner. Though you may not have noticed him enter, your laughter certainly drew his attention to you. A blush spread across the larger man’s face as you threw your body into your laugh, head flying back, hair whipping along with it. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen… 

“Woah…” 

“Yeah, woah buddy! I mean, Hot Mama!” Lance whispered while nudging his elbow into his friend’s stomach. “You should totally go talk to her, and I’ll lay some of my specialty moves on Blue over there!” After attempting a wink which neither of you saw, Lance deflated slightly, but kept face. 

“I-I don’t know man, I don’t even know her… What if I saw something- wait, no, WHEN I saw something wrong, what do I do? Oh my gosh no, what if I made a fool of myself and then we get put on the same team and then we have to see each other all the time and it gets awkward and it’s all my fault- LANCE I CANT DEAL WITH THAT-“ 

Hunk was cut off with a prompt smack to the back of his head, Lance glaring at his friend. “First of all, my Hunky Chunky Monkey, YOU are irresistible. Second, any girl would be lucky to have you. Third, we don’t have to do it now.” At a glance from his friend, Lance subtly gestured to where you and your friend were standing. “They are at a washer. They have at least another hour here.” 

“Wow, look at you, using your big boy brain,” Hunk teased, ruffling Lance’s hair. Looking affronted, Lance pulled the offending hand out of his hair to redo some semblance of order to his styled hair. 

“Okay, one, hurtful, and two, I always use the most brain power when it comes to picking up babes. Come on, we’ve been over this!” Looking back to the girls, Lance quickly pushed Hunk’s clothes to Dryer 2. Setting it on the quickest dry cycle, he quickly tugged his friend out of the room, neither noticing the girl’s eyes following them out from Washer 3… 

-

You had been silent for a few moments, a slight reddish color tinging your neck and cheeks. It didn’t take long for Nessie to follow your gaze, quickly turning back around to fix you with a wicked grin. 

“What was that?” She questioned as the men left the room in a hurry. 

“Huh?” Even to your ears it didn’t sound convincing. There was no way you were just zoning out, not with the blush that was soon to be taking over your entire face. 

“Which one? Which one, which one, which one?” Your friend had practically bent herself over backwards with her begging, and you placed a teasing finger on her forehead. 

“The big guy… He seemed super flustered, and I just thought it was cute…” 

“Okay, so you need to come up with a gameplan. He probably has 40 minutes on that dryer, so we are going to walk for a bit, grab coffee at STAR-Bucks, and hen you are going to make a move!” The look on her face was irrefutable… 

You just groaned and looked longingly at the solitude of the washroom before being dragged by your friend to the small coffee shop that was frequented by many a student at the Garrison. 

“You are paying, just a heads up.” 

“UGH!” 

-

“Lance, I can’t do this…” Hunk twiddled his fingers nervously at the ideas prompted by his best friend and roommate. 

“You can, and you will do this, or I will do it for you.” Lance left no room for argument, crossing his arms and settling his weight onto his hip. “And don’t think I won’t mister.” 

“God, you sound like my mother, Lance…” Lance himself just grinned, sitting on the bed with his friend, wrapping (or attempting to) his arm around the tall man’s shoulders. 

“Mama Lance, huh? I can dig it!” 

“Okay, no. No, don’t dig that, man… But really? You think this will work?” Lance nodded enthusiastically, clenching his other first in front of him. 

“Absolutely. It’s the typical movie meet up. You will leave a shirt, she will see it, run out into the hallway to give it to you, boom! Star-crossed Lovers in fair Corona!” 

“…” Hunk stared at Lance, rolling his eyes. “Verona, not Corona…” 

“That’s the spirit!” 

This was going to be interesting… 

-

You decided to walk back to the laundry room a bit earlier, and by that you mean Nessie had decided you both should return earlier. So with a coffee and a tea in your hands, you both returned to the room, hoping to beat your hopeful romantic interest there. 

Fate, as it would plan it, would not be on your side of the court this round. Your eyes widened as you saw him pulling his clothes out of the top dryer into the basket below. It was strange, you almost could feel yourself drooling as you saw his muscles straining against his shirt that he was currently wearing. 

“Down girl…” Nessie whispered lightly before pulling you over to the washer that held her clothes. Now was the moment of truth… You rubbed your palms against your pants, sweaty already. “Are you ready, (Y/N)?” 

“No…” You whispered back, looking briefly again at the man whose back was now towards you. Nessie just sighed and grabbed your shoulders. 

“It is just a simple hello, (Y/N), you go this. Go get him, tiger!” With a slight push you were walking towards the yellow clad student. 

Okay. Okay! You were almost there, now is the time to act! Within a few steps you were standing beside him. He seemed to be so hyper-focused on his task that he barely noticed you until you cleared your throat. Upon looking down to you, his face burst into a flush, his form tensing. 

“Um…” you cleared your throat again. “Hi! Uh,” glancing back to your friend you saw her give you the go ahead gesture, and you swallowed your fear. 

“Is this machine open?” you blinked, trying to figure out what you just asked. Your eyes widened as the man looked to where your finger was pointing, blinking in confusion before clicking it open with a small kind smile, as if he was helping a child tie their shoes. 

“Hi, uh, yeah, I think this one is good to go!” He was extremely kind, but you in the meantime were absolutely mortified. 

“Great! Fantastic! Ahaha…” You started rambling, rocking on your feet. “Um… Bye!” quickly turning on your feet you walked back to your friend, who was giving you a very dead look. 

“Is this machine working” are you KIDDING ME?” She whispered harshly. “This isn’t what I taught you, young Skywalker!” 

“I got nervous!” You frowned as you saw the man walk out the door, giving a quick smile and a wave to you. You actually gasped and coughed on your own spit, leaving the man to depart with a worried look on his face. 

Nessie had facepalmed during the encounter, muttering something about how smooth you were. 

“Oh my God, that was so embarrassing… You can shove me in that washing machine now. Please.” You slid down against the machine, putting your face in your hands. “I’m supposed to be smart and here I am, incapable of putting a single sentence together…” 

Nessie looked on in pity and slight amusement, muttering something about going to grab some dryer sheets. Within an instant she was gone, and you were left to wallow in self pity. 

Finally enough seemed to be enough, and you glanced up, a slight yellow shape grabbing your attention. There, underneath the blessed Dryer 2, was a bunched up yellow long-sleeve, identical to the one Cute-Boy had been wearing. 

Standing up, you walked over to it, bending down with a groan as you held it open. “Oh no…” you whispered. It was so big, and still warm… And you were actually freezing… And it looked really comfy… Before you knew what was happening you were pulling the shirt on over your tank-top, sighing as warmth suffused your very soul. 

There was the smell of detergent in the fabric, but something deep rooted in it as well… Oil? Metal? Something like that, but whatever it was, it smelled cozy… The shirt went well down your legs, and the sleeves hung far below your actual hands. This was actually a cute look… 

“I found the dryer shee- Are you absolutely kidding me right now.” There was laughter in your friend’s voice as she returned to the washroom. “Are you really wearing his shirt right now? You are really freaky, (Y/N)…” 

Your eyes widened as you realized the situation. You were literally just standing in the laundry room wearing some random guy’s shirt… “I… I was cold?” Nessie rolled her eyes. 

“Sure you were. You know, you usually only steal your boyfriend’s clothes after you have been on a date and actually know their name.” 

“I didn’t steal it! I’m going to give it back!” You heard the door slide open to the room, and all of a sudden your worst fear was realized… There was the guy, the Cute-Boy, the Macho-Man, entering the room with his buddy from earlier. 

Aaand he had just seen you… 

In his shirt… 

“Oh, well this is awkward…” you said lightly, trying to press your palm to your forehead, but only succeeding in whapping yourself in the face with the large sleeve. Stifled laughter came from the man of whose shirt you are currently in, and you let a small smile grace your face as well. “I should probably give this back, huh?” 

“No, no, it’s uh…” the tall man stumbled over his words. “It’s cute! On you… You’re cute in it? I… D’aww now I’ve made it awkward…” You laughed at how fast his words began to run together, but it was endearing. You held out a hand to him. 

“Not awkward, I’m flattered. I’m (Y/N), by the way… Sorry for stealing your shirt!” The last sentence came across as a mumble, yet somehow he heard it. 

“Good! I’m Tsuyoshi, but everyone calls me Hunk,” he still had yet to let go of your hand, and you tugged at the sleeve slightly while enjoying the warmth of his hand. There was a long moment of silence, but it didn’t feel awkward, just strangely right as you met his eyes and both smiled. 

“Well…” Nessie sidled up to you as Hunk’s friend sidled up to him. 

“Not that your clothes don’t look good on her,” the thinner man piped up. He earned a questioning glance from you and Hunk. 

“But,” Nessie continued. “They’d look better on (Y/N)’s floor!” Another moment of silence followed the statement before you and Hunk groaned out in unison.

“Are you flirting with them for me?” Both of you gasped, then grinned after making the statement. As your eyes met again, you both thought that this was the start of a beautiful friendship, and hopefully something more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE START, OF SOMETHING NEW! Oh HSM, how I don’t quite miss you as much as the others in my generation… A Karaoke meet-cute may be something I may delve into at some point though… Who knows? I have medical stuff to do in the City tomorrow, so I apologize if I can’t post, but know there will be another one coming in the near near future! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	15. Tiger Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a request about Hunk with stretch marks! Also, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY @meagan-peabody13!   
> Heads up I'm drunk and DID NOT re-read this before posting, nor did I correct things, so there is that... So Sorry...

“Life as a Paladin of Voltron as compared to a student of the Galaxy Garrison is like comparing apples to oranges. I mean, well- uhmmm, you can, they are both fruit, so why can’t they be compared…“ you stumbled, leaning back onto the table to face the camera. “You know what, nevermind that…” With a big eye roll and a moment of drumming your fingers on the table, you collected what you wanted to say. 

“When I was home- on Earth, I mean, I had always dreamed of finding my way into space. We all did. To explore the world around us. As a student, the thought of exploring our neighboring planets gave me the drive to do something, to stick to my goal. Now I am here, and instead of neighboring planets, I have been exploring and saving neighboring galaxies, vastly different and unfortunately farther and farther away from my home.” You sighed, eyes drooping slightly and you stared at the table. “I know I am not the only one who misses my family. We talk about it sometimes, but through all of this universe saving existential bullshit, we have created a new family.” Memories swim to the surface as you speak, your voice thickening with the good kind of emotion. 

“And I love them just as much as you would love any sibling, well, not all of them… That would be weird, ahahaa… I don’t know if you will bet all of our transmissions at once, and you know, I don’t think Coran even told us where these were going, but I’ll let you in on a secret,” your voice fell to a whisper as you came in close to the camera. 

“I’m in love. I am so ridiculously, irrevocably in love with the most wonderful man in the Universe!” After a short laugh, you continued. “I swear to you, it is true, and I’ve been all over the universe, and I know, I KNOW this man, he takes the cake. Well… Usually he bakes the cake, but you get what I mean, right?” 

The blue lights of the castle glow down on you as you push your chair back, looking at the time stamp on the top right-hand corner of the screen. “Oh wow, have I already been talking for that long? Well, to finish the thought, cheesy as this might be, that is what keeps us going. Love. Love love love lovely love! I mean, that and determination and a good moral compass, but it’s mostly love. And not just the romantic type. Don’t let life pass you by, fight for what you love and believe in, and maybe, like me, you will find love along the way. No matter what hardships, no matter what strain, I promise it will be worth it. To my family, if you somehow get this, I love you. And trust me, WHEN I get back to you, I know you will love him too.” Standing up, you bend back down a bit to get in the camera shot. “This is (Y/N), the Medic Paladin of Voltron, signing off.” 

-

It had been a long day of filming for everyone, not that filming in and of itself was exhausting, but the emotional toll of everyone talking about themselves and their families was unmutable. Companionable silence fell as the group sat in the lounge, leaning on one another, save for Keith who sat on the edge of his seat, obviously upset by what he said on the camera. 

“Hey, I am going to head to bed, okay big guy?” you whispered to Hunk so as not to disturb the atmosphere. Big brown eyes looked up to you in exhaustion before nodding, standing up beside you before wrapping a large hand around your waist and pulling you close to him, still comforting you even as you are no longer cuddling. 

“We are gonna go hit the hay guys, we good?” Murmurs from the other paladins filled the room, quieting as Shiro stood to put his hand on both of our shoulders. 

“Sleep well you two, tomorrow we send out the broadcasts, and training will be bright and early.” Meeting both of our eyes individually, he sighed. “I know today was mentally harder than we expected, but good job, to all of you,” he said, extending his vision to everyone. “Once these are back on Earth our families will finally know we are okay.” A small smile formed on Lance’s face out of the corner of your eye, and you knew Pidge was happy to know her mother would soon have closure for her children’s disappearance and her husband back home to explain the worst. 

“G’night guys,” you mumbled, leaning into your boyfriend’s side. Gently, Hunk picked you up, carrying your drooping form piggy back into his room to place you lightly on the bed. 

“Do you want the purple or green pajamas?” he asked from his spot by the dresser where he pulled out his own yellow and orange pair. You leaned up from where you were curled, hair amess and limbs sitting in a confused jumble. 

“Purple top, green bottoms!” you said sleepily. “Then I’m either the little mermaid or the Mystery Gang.” 

Hunk laughed as he collected what you requested, quickly opening the bottom drawer before returning to you with the clothes. “You are so cute~” he cooed as you reached for the shirt, pulling off yours to leave you in your bra, creating quite the scene for Hunk as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Nudity between you both had become something of a normality, not even batting an eye anymore as you stripped into different clothes. Both of you were too tired for activities of any other sort than sleeping and cuddling, pillow talk and getting ready for bed. 

“Scratch that,” he whispered in awe, reaching out a hand to cup your cheek. “You are beautiful…” Leaning in, Hunk gently pressed his lips to yours, soft and hesitant, waiting to see if you were too tired for such activity. When you didn’t respond with a ton of enthusiasm, he pulled back, watching you from lidded eyes. You pushed your hand against his, turning your lips into his palm to press a kiss to his tough hands.   
Moving your eyes back to him, you melted. The love in his eyes was hard to describe. So much love, yet so much confusion… 

“How did I ever get lucky enough to have someone like you find their way into my life?” Pressing a kiss between your eyes, he lifted himself off the bed, moving to the bathroom so he could finish up his nightly routine before bed. 

In the semi-dark you sat there, enjoying the feel of his bed, laughing quietly to yourself as you dipped into the pocket in the mattress his body had created. You lay there, waiting for your lover to return to you and cuddle you into space oblivion, but he remained absent. 

After a good ten minutes you pushed yourself up from the bed, glancing towards the bathroom. You could hear him shuffling around, but you couldn’t figure out what he was doing that would be taking so long.   
Gingerly you pressed on the door, sliding it to the right as you looked into the bathroom, only to find Hunk staring at himself in the mirror. You walked up behind him, somehow leaving him oblivious to the fact you had entered. 

“What the hell am I doing…” you heard him mumble as he grabbed his stomach. His eyes squinted and he looked about ready to cry. 

Oh. HELL. No. You would have none of that. With a small cry you launched around him, wrapping your arms until your face was pressed firmly against his back. 

“(Y-Y/N)!?” Hunk gasped, putting his hands on your arms. “I-I thought you had fallen asleep!” 

You shrugged your shoulders so he could feel it, burrowing closer into the warmth that is the love of your life. “Without you there? Absolutely not,” you sighed as you began rubbing your hands onto his chest. 

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked quietly, and as you moved to face him, he would not meet your eyes. Placing a hand on his chest, you smiled, quietly pulling yourself into him. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I think I am feeling some pretty serious boyfriend material here.” The large man gasped before pulling away, trying to shake the tears from his eyes. 

“Hunk?”

“Stop lying to me…” he said quietly before walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed again. For a moment you sat there, startled at his unusual personality before following him to the bed, but instead of   
sitting beside him, you knelt before him, placing your hands on his knees while he still avoided your gaze. 

You watched him silently for a moment, watching every expression from the frown to the slight furrow in his eyebrows. His headband had been removed, letting his hair hang before his eyes until your brushed it away with a gently hand. 

“Hunk.” No response. 

“Hunk, baby.” Still nothing… 

“Baby, please, Please look at me.” Your voice grew quieter by the end, and he knew his lack of response was killing you, so he turned his eyes to yours, closing them as he saw the unadulterated love. “What’s the matter?” 

Hunk stared at you for another moment before taking your hands in his. “(Y/N)? Do you think I should lose weight?” For a moment neither of you spoke, the quiet humming of the castle and Allura yelling something at Lance in the background. 

“What?” Hunk looked down, his lip quivering as he did so. 

“I mean, you are just so beautiful and I am me and that is okay but…” finally he looked at you. “Every time I see you, whether you are in your war suit or just here sitting on my bed, there isn’t a single imperfection on you. Nothing. You are…” The air stilled, and he pulled your hands closer before pressing them to his forehead. 

“You are everything I ever could have asked for in this world.” 

The truth in his sentence struck you as you slowly moved your hands from within his to having them both cupping his face. “You are the most precious thing to me, Hunk Garrett. And trust me, I have plenty of imperfections, but how important you are to me? How much I need you in my life? Never ever question that.” Pressing your forehead to his, you sighed. “What brought this on, love?” 

“Smks…” he mumbled, his voice so quiet you barely caught any of it. You Hmm’ed, asking for repetition before he sighed, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“Stretchmarks…” Your own eyes crumpled at his sorrow. This was nothing to apologize or feel bad for! Everyone get’s stretchmarks at some point of another… 

“Honey bear...” you sighed, looking at him. “You don’t need to feel bad for having stretchmarks... Even I have them! Shiro and Lance too!” 

“You have stretchmarks?” his eyes looked a tad bit less self-conscious as you mentioned the other team members. With a laugh you dove in for a kiss, relishing in the feel of him leaning forward as you leaned back to prolong such a kiss. 

“Given how much time you spend, ahem, down there… I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” His eyes belied nothing but confusion. “My legs, Tsuyoshi. I have stretchmarks on the inside of my legs. Lots of them.” 

“Really?” His voice had changed from ashamed to happy in a matter of moments, and to be honest, for the moment you were just glad to have been able to drag him out of his self-deprecating moment. 

“Really really.” You grinned mischievously before adding, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours!” Without another work Hunk dropped his head to his palms with a groan. 

“Oh my gosh, what are we, back in kindergarten?” You nodded. 

“Well yeah, but I’m talking about stretchmarks, unless you are talking about genitalia, in which case we have both seen each others’, and I would like to just say, very impressive.”   
“Oh my god…” He fell back onto the bed, raising the edge of his shirt slightly, and there you could see them, little white lines on the edge of his hips, wrapping around his waist like a belt. Sneakily, you made your way off the floor to press your lips to them, grinning at his gasp before straddling him and kissing him fiercely. 

“Hunk, you are everything I could ever want or need in my life, or in any life. I wouldn’t want to live in a world where there is no you, just as you are.” A quick sniffle filled the place before you were engulfed in a hug surrounded my muscular arms and salty tears. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Patting his arm you quickly told him you couldn’t breathe before curling back up beside him. 

As he calmed down, a wicked idea came over your mind. “Hey, you know what?” 

“Hmm?” His eyes remained closed as you spoke, but his face turned towards you to let you know he was still there. 

“When I was doing my video today, I told my family about you…” 

 

“WAAAAHHHHH!”

Que another crying Hunk. Oh, you are getting too good at making him happy cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SHE’S BACK! JACK JACK ATTACK! Not really, but hey, it took long enough, right? Between college confusion and family issues, I am finally able to get back on the computer and write about you, the reader, and our lovely intelligent hubby. I forgot I wrote the last chapter, and I’m actually really happy with the dialogue in the last two, so I am going to try to follow that route! Lemme know what you think, and that you so much for the Kudos and Comments! Remember, if you want to talk, just reach out over tumblr Flannelsandfatcats, or on Discord (though I’m really bad at responding, as @meagan_peabody31 well knows).


	16. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hai! So I am back with another request that came in through tumblr, but they wanted to remain anonymous, so here it is! Check A/N at the bottom! 
> 
> “Could you write a short story on how Hunk would react if he met his S/O from earth in space? I don’t know how it would work but it would be awesome if you could do that! Gender neutral please!!”

“You are thinking.” Saruti commented off handedly as they passed you. The yellow and grey alien had a quirk of always being able to pick up on the emotions of the team, partly being the reason why they were able to find you in the first place. 

“I’m always thinking, surprise!” You muttered not unenthusiastically, knowing it was impossible to hide your true feelings from an Eurinthos. Pulling your eyes away from the stars out the window of the small jet, you could see their antennas picking up on each small change. Their four orange eyes softened at your energies, coming closer to place a hand on your shoulder. You closed the locket in your hand, covering the face of the love you lost back on Earth, as you offered them a wavering smile. 

“Is it him again?” 

“Isn’t it always?” 

You sighed heavily as Saruti worked on lessening the tensions in the air, tucking the locket back into your rebel uniform. Humans. Actual, other humans. For the first time in years, you had hope that things could get better. You just hoped they were as good as everyone had been preaching. 

~ 

 

“It is impervious we meet with these resistance fighters,” Kolivan urged, connecting his gaze to Allura. “They are currently en route from the Rethic System.” His tone left no room for rebuttal.

“The Rethic System!” The Altean princess gasped. “How did they survive? That is in the heart of the most recent Galran activity, not to mention the nuclear blast that decimated the area. It has been inhabitable since…” 

The Paladins as well had started at the mention of the Rethic System. Many good soldiers were lost in the cross fire. It had been a bloody battle before the explosion went off. There were supposedly no survivors. 

“The blast was no accident, Princess.” Kolivan’s face was set in stone, no guilt for the bomb he had dropped, no pun intended. 

“Kolivan, you cannot possibly mean-“ 

“The explosion was deployed by these resistance fighters. It was the only way without the Empire emerging victorious.” 

Shiro stood fast, shaking his head. “That victory was valuable, and what we gained was very useful, but are you trying to tell us it was a suicide mission from the start? We lost too many good men that day.” Everyone else nodded with Shiro. “Their deaths were planned from the start?” 

“Victory or Death…” Pidge muttered under her breath. 

“Regardless, these are the fighters that set off the detonation. Their weapons specialist is actually who the Blade is interested in, and who we believe you might be interested in as well, considering your similarities.” 

Lance stepped up, grabbing a hold of Hunk’s arm before speaking. “Woah, woah, what do you mean “similarities”, because last I checked we weren’t blowing up our own team.” 

Kolivan inclined his head, and the other Blade members behind him turned to the observation window, where a small ship could be seen breaching the line of sight. 

“Because they are a human.” 

Impalpable shock caused each Paladin to meet eyes, wondering how this was possible. 

It shouldn’t have been possible… 

 

Was it? 

 

~

 

“This is Resistance Pilot Grenfel of the Ziggy Stardust, Identification Number 24601, requesting permission to board.” 

It was all the Paladins of Voltron could do to not lose their minds at the name and number of the ship as they stood in the pod bay. 

“Did they just say Ziggy Stardust?” Pidge hissed, while Keith just looked to Lance for confirmation, something he found himself doing more often than not as of late. 

“24601!” Lance crowed, covering his mouth as Hunk snuck up behind him, slamming his large palms down on the lankier boy’s shoulders. 

“AND I’M JAVERT!”

“GUYS!” Shiro (designated space… Uncle?), yelled before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Positions. We don’t know who this person is, and we definitely don’t want this team’s first impression of us to be… That.” 

Hunk had the good grace to look at least slightly abashed before straightening his posture and summoning his bayard. Lance just snickered again before patting Hunk on the arm, power posing for whoever it was coming through the access point. 

“Permission granted,” Coran’s voice called over the speaker, opening the defense field so the ship could enter. 

In less than minutes, the ship was touched down, and with bated breath, the occupants of the Castle of Lions waited. And waited. 

“Is everything okay?” Pidge murmured, becoming firmer as the time wore on. Before anyone could respond, the ship released pressure, sinking slightly as the door slid open and released the boarding ramp. 

“Sorry ‘bout that!” A Lycan called, waving a clawed hand as he walked down the ramp, followed by a Puigian and an Eurinthos. “We were just clearing up a little issue on the ship.” 

Perplexed at the vague nature of the statement, no one let their guard down. “Hello,” Allura began, nodding her head at the newest arrivals. “I am Allura, Princ-“ 

“Where’s the human?” Keith broke in bluntly, gaining an exasperated look from everyone in the group as he stared down the group. 

“Keith, you can’t just ask them where the human is…” Hunk scratched the back of his head in second-hand embarrassment. “We don’t even know their names yet…” 

The Lycan chuckled, waving off the worry before looking to Allura and Kolivan. “As we were boarding, they became a bit overwhelmed.” He turned his gaze to the humans in the room. “I’m sure you can understand, they’ve been fighting for so long as the only human in our ranks that meeting new people is making them nervous.” 

The Eurinthos spoke up. “They are afraid of disappointing you, as well as mourning over a lost one that just might not be so lost.” Four orange eyes had latched onto Hunk, who blinked uneasily before glancing to Lance, mouthing a “what’s going on?” 

“A Eurinthos!” Coran stage whispered in excitement. The Lycan, who seemed to be the captain, frowned at him. 

“Their name is Saruti, and they are our medic. That one over there is Delfi, but we just call her Puig,” the Puigian just smiled, knocking back a peace sign. “And I am Grenfel. Our resident human and weapon’s specialist should be out momentarily- ah, there they are! (Y/N), come introduce yourself!” 

The two youngest Paladins started at the name, glancing to Hunk sadly. Of course, the human in space had to share the same name as his partner back home. Hunk’s eyes immediately dropped to the floor, his shoulders drooping as the muscles in his neck became more pronounced. 

“Hunk…” Lance sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Guys…” Pidge exhaled, repeatedly tapping Lance’s arm. “Guys, look!” two pairs of eyes glanced up from the floor, finally noticing a figure walking down the path from the ship. Said figure smiled at their team, before turning to face the Paladins. 

Time froze. Saruti’s antennas were buzzing at such a frequency they had to shield their head. 

(Y/N) took one step, then another before their knees buckled, crashing to the ground. 

“Hunk? H-HUNK?” No one made a sound, all turning to face the Yellow Paladin, who’s eyes were overflowing with tears. 

“(Y/N)?” It came across as a whisper, before he repeated it louder, dropping his bayard with a heavy Thunk before running across the pod bay to collapse on the ground with them, wrapping their arms around each other, grasping for any sort of purchase they could manage before losing it and grasping again. 

“(Y/N)!”

“HUNK!” 

“How are you here?” “They told me you were dead!” Both exclaimed in tandem, before blinking in confusion. 

“I didn’t believe them!” “They told you I was what?” They yelled again, talking over the other before they realized what had happened. 

Relieved smiles spread across their faces, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing noses, just breathing in the other’s presence. 

“You first, I’m sure you have questions,” (Y/N) remarked, pulling him in close for another tight hug. The love of their life bowed his head into the junction between their neck and shoulder, pressing a tight kiss before holding them even tighter. 

“(Y/N), I can’t believe you are here… How? Why? Is this a dream? Oh, God, please don’t tell me this is a dream or I might cry- wait, I’m already crying… This better not be a dream!” They let out a watery laugh, sighing and just melting into the embrace before pulling back to gaze into chocolate eyes. 

“They told us you were dead! That you had died in an explosion!” A harsh gasp came from the humans surrounding the couple before Allura and Shiro ushered the crowd out. 

(Y/N) shook their head, tears falling to the ground between them before smiling, then frowning. “I knew they were lying, the bastards… So I took a ship.” 

“You what?” Hunk gasped, looking at his partner in awe. “You don’t know how to fly!” 

“Well I do now, but anyways, that doesn’t explain how I got all the way out here… Once I left Earth’s atmosphere, there was company.” 

Hunk stiffened, remembering the Galran ship they destroyed as they fled. 

“They were collecting scraps of another ship, when they saw my ship leave. The Galra, they followed me, and once they had my ship, they took me as a slave.” 

“(Y/N), no… No no no…” Hunk’s eyes dripped new tears as he watched the warring emotions on his lover’s face. 

“I was never put in the arena, they seemed to know I was too smart for that, so they put me on weapons. Because the Champion was a human, and because the supposedly new Paladins of Voltron were human, they assumed I could help them fight you.” Their voice dropped off, a slight smirk pulling at their lips. Hunk’s eyes narrowed. You had never done well in captivity, rules always seemed to shake you, until you broke them. 

“What did you do?” (Y/N)’s eyes met his, a grin taking over their face. 

“I blew them up with their own tech! That was when Grenfel and company found me. They were liberating a group of fellow slaves amidst the chaos, and Saruti could feel my emotions. In no time I was working on the ship, Ziggy Stardust, Rest in Peace Bowie, as their weapons specialist. I’ve been training and fighting ever since, but I-“ 

“You what?” 

(Y/N) pulled out the locket around their neck, opening it to show Hunk his own picture, turning to smile up at him. “I never gave up on you.” 

Within seconds, the waterworks began again, and (Y/N) sighed as Hunk folded back into them. “I never gave up on you either!” He cried. “That’s how I kept going, kept fighting… I had always hoped I would get back to Earth to come find you, but I guess you found me, huh?” 

“Yeah,” They replied, placing their hands on either side of Hunk’s tanned face. “I found you-“ a squeak rang through the bay as Hunk leaned in, capturing their lips in a kiss before pulling back. 

“I missed you,” both spoke again, before smiling mischievously and meeting lips again. 

 

“Lost and insecure,   
You found me,  
You found me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK. BACK AGAIN. FLANNEL’S BACK. NOT AGAIN…   
> What The Flannel, I haven’t updated since JUNE. I mean, it kinda makes sense, I was living in the boondocks with really bad reception, and I’m a bartender who got the shit-stick with my hours, so I’ve been super tired!   
> I know I’ve been hella inconsistent with posting, so thank you to all who have stuck with me leaving comments and kudos. I couldn’t ask for a better fandom to be a part of (minus the crazy part of the VLD fandom we don’t speak of…)   
> ALSO! I have not watched S7 yet, I haven’t had the time to, so sorry this doesn’t have to do with that, I am going to try to get on that this weekend!   
> Love y’all lots,  
> Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let Shiro Rest. Thank you so much for reading my first oneshot! I was sad, because while the Hunk fics I was finding were fantastic, there were far too few for me. SO! I decided to do something about it. Please comment if you want certain stories, I have a lot in the process of being written, so have no fear, Hunk love is here! Also, for those that enjoy reading about The Nasty TM, I will be writing a few lemons here and there!  
> Thanks for reading, Lovelies!


End file.
